


One Father Traded For Another

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Instead of being found by Odin on Jotunheim, Loki is found by Thanos. Thanos takes Loki and raises him to be the first Child of Thanos.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanos stood on the harsh planet known as Jotunheim. He was alone, as he had been for many years. Thanos was doing as all did when they wanted to destroy half a universe; observing potential enemies for weaknesses and flaws. Currently his potential enemy was none other than Odin of Asgard. Odin had finally defeated his frosty foes moments ago. Now, he and his warriors were pillaging the remains of the planet.

Thanos’s lip curled. War was something he understood, but the purpose behind this one escaped him. What did it matter if the Jotun’s wanted to take over another world? And who was Asgard to stop them? He didn’t really care that much. In the end they would all fall to the infinity stones under his command.

Thanos moved through the remains of a temple, unseen by the Asgardians. It was interesting watching the Aesir and observing their warrior culture. They, above most, could possibly stand against him. Or rather against him as he is now. If only he had a way to combat them if the need arose.

Before this petty war he had entertained the notion of enlisting the Jotun’s to fight against Asgard. But now they would stand no chance as weak as they were.

Thanos continued to move through the temple. Something was moving, just over there. Perhaps it was some sort of machine. A fountain? This was a temple after all.

But no, there was a cry. It had been many years since Thanos had been in the company of mothers and their newborn children. But still, that noise was unmistakable. Thanos crept over too it.

Thanos lifted the small threadbare blanket, underneath it was a small Jotun baby. Thanos was no expert on Jotun’s, but he knew they had earned the name “Frost Giant” for a reason. This child seemed no larger than one of the Asgardian’s children might be.

It was intriguing. But Thanos had no use for a weakling baby.

And it wouldn’t stop _crying_. Eternals above, it wasn’t like the child had just lost the majority of his planet. Oh wait, he had. Much like Thanos himself.

Thanos, despite himself, picked the child up. It was so small and cool to the touch.

Once his own skin touched the baby, it looked up at him. It seemed almost surprised. After a moment it seemed to calm down. Then, the strangest thing happened. The child’s skin shifted to match the hue of Thanos’s own skin.

Thanos’s eyes widened slightly. A weak child had no use, but a shapeshifter did. Perhaps if he took the child as his own and raised it, it would do wonders in helping him achieve his purpose.

Thanos could hear footsteps coming behind him. No doubt an Asgardian had also heard the cries of the now purple child in his arms. Thanos considered it for one more moment before creeping away into the shadows, the child within his grasp.

 

Loki was nearly a hundred years old when his father sent him on his first mission. Loki was quick and light and could change his form at will. This made him an ideal spy. Or assassin if need be. Loki was, of course, loyal to his fathers designs.

The infinity stones were the goal. Whatever they had to do to retrieve them may be unfortunate, but the _universe_ was at stake. That meant that Loki must not fail in his mission today.

His father had sent him to gather information on the infinity stones. He was to travel far and wide, learning all he could. Doing whatever he had too. Killing if he needed to. His father had trained him well. Since he could walk he’d had some form of blade in hand.

He was currently headed to Knowhere. His clothes were frayed and tattered, the better to fit in. He looked unassuming, few would guess his true motives or purpose. His father had sent him to meet with the Collector.

The Collector was one of the few beings in the galaxy older than his father. He was not however one of the wiser ones. The Collector was crafty in his own right, but his greed often overtook him.

Loki curled his lip. How could anyone be so greedy? His father had taught him from a young age to be wise and not wasteful with what he had. The Collector made it his life’s work to do the exact opposite of that. It was disgusting.

Loki shook his head, his feelings about the Collector were pointless. And they could not interfere with his mission. His mission had to go perfectly, or father would be displeased.

Loki winced. Father could be quite… frightening when upset. Loki couldn’t blame him, not when the universe was at stake. But still…

The ship lurched to a halt. Loki had resorted to hitchhiking for this mission. The less noticeable he was the better. Father did not want to draw any undue attention with his plans being so far from fruition. They could be patient and cautious.

Loki swiftly exited the ship. He understood the need for it, but it _smelled_. In fact, so did Knowhere. He stifled a cough. The fumes were… unpleasant.

He had memorized the way to the Collector by heart. He would not fail.

Loki tried not to show his disdain for the port. It was rather difficult. Many of the visitors were intoxicated and unpleasant. Or just unpleasant. It was to be expected. But still, he did not enjoy it.

Loki moved quickly through the crowds, not even sparing a glance at the other shops and their wares. He reached the Collector’s museum within a few minutes.

The Collector was, of course, waiting for him.

“Welcome, welcome child of Thanos.” The Collector said, his eyes appraised Loki as if he were yet another thing to add to his collection. If Loki wasn’t prepared he might be. But that would mean the mission would fail.

“Collector. Do you have the information I seek?” Loki asked. He tried to be polite, but his disdain for the man came out a little in his voice.

The Collector caught it but only rolled his eyes. He swayed through his museum, occasionally pointing out of his curiosities to Loki as he followed him. They reached the back of the museum after Loki had heard one too many stories about the strange bird creature in one of the cages.

“Here you are then. I take it this is to go straight to your father?” The Collector asked him. He held a small information device in his hand.

Loki reached out for it.

The Collector moved his hand away, just out of Loki’s reach. “Ah ah ah, payment first.”

Loki rolled his eyes but handed him the credits anyways.

The Collector’s greed shone through even more as he took the credits from Loki. “Excellent.”

Loki placed the device in one of his more safer pockets within the lining of his clothes. He turned to leave but the Collector reached and grabbed his hand before he could go. Loki whirled around and placed a knife at his neck.

“Let go of me.” He snarled.

The Collector giggled. “Of course, I just wanted to give you one last thing. Free of charge.”

He moved over to a stack of books. He pulled out an ancient looking book, the front was inlaid with strange glowing stones. He wiped off a thick layer of dust before handing it to Loki.

“Why would you give this to me?” Loki asked. He was confused, the Collector never just _gave_ anyone anything.

The Collector shrugged. “I have a feeling it will be useful for you. And one day you’ll be useful for me.”

Loki eyed him as if he was mad. Which he was. But more so than usual. Loki didn’t know what to do with the book. It was too large to hide in his clothes and too valuable looking to carry around with him.

The Collector sighed “I suppose I’ll have to give you one more gift as well.” He picked up a pair of silver wrist cuffs from one of the tables. They held no gems but were engraived intricately. “These,” he said as he slid them onto Loki’s arms “were forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir. They have some magic within them. If you place the book just there and will it to go within the cuffs it will do so.”

He demonstrated it to Loki. “Now, place your hand over one of them and will the book to be in your hand once more. Excellent. I don’t know how much you can store within them, so you’ll have to discover that on your own.”

“Why?” Loki asked. These gifts, if they could be called that, must come with some heavy price. Loki did not want to be indebted to the Collector any more than he need be.

“Like I said one day you’ll be useful to me. You’ll know when the time comes. For now, do me one small favor and don’t show these to your father?” The Collector winked at him as he shoved Loki out the door. Loki hadn’t even noticed they had been heading to the door.

The Collector slammed the door behind him.

“Well, that was odd.” Loki muttered to himself as he slid the sleeves back down his arms. Anything shiny seemed to be fair game on Knowhere.

Loki shook it off as he moved back to the docks. He boarded a transport ship and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives on Asgard and gets in to trouble. Then gets himself out of trouble. Then probably gets himself back in to trouble.

Loki was 300 years old when he had learned all he could of magic. Magic was, of course, the subject of the book the Collector had given him nearly 200 years previously. The book was long and vague in some parts. Loki hid the book from his father. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt as if it was something he needed to keep to himself.

At least for now. His magic was… different. He didn’t want to use it to hurt anyone. Not like his father would want him too. Magic was more personal in nature than any weapons he had used, even a knife. It was a part of him in a way that no weapon could be. A blade could be an extension of yourself, but your magic _was_ you. His father would not understand. Loki himself barely understood.

After he had learned what he could from the book he had picked up various tricks and knowledge on his missions when he could. Loki was creative too so some things he came up with on his own. Still, he knew there was so much more he could learn.

Which was why he had suggested to his father that he spy on the Asgardians. It was a good plan, they were some of they, few beings that might pose a threat to their plan. His father had said so enough times for Loki to know it. And word had it that they were some of the most gifted magic users in the universe.

So, as soon as the mission permitted Loki left for Asgard. It took him months to reach it but he soon learned it would be worth it. And challenging.

Upon reaching Asgard Loki visited one of the most popular places on the planet. Or, asteroid really but what did it really matter. He went to the bar. Or the tavern as the Asgardians called it. Loose lips cost lives as they say, and the lips here were very loose. And loud, by the Celestials they were loud on Asgard. Loki didn’t even think it was the alcohol.

Loki ordered possibly the most disgusting drink he’d ever had and sipped it gingerly as he listened in on various conversations.

No, he didn’t care that Hilda had slept with Njal. Or that Bjorn had gambled away all his fortune on Biljesnipe racing. Or even that the prince of Asgard was going on his first quest within a few weeks.

This last bit was from the apparent prince himself who was boasting loudly in the center of the tavern. The prince was a large blonde warrior type. Loki rolled his eyes, he’d often fought men like this prince. They were always cocky arrogant. They were usually the first he would defeat.

As per Loki’s luck, one of the prince’s companions had noticed Loki’s doubt in their prince’s capabilities. The blonde-haired man grinned at Loki. Loki’s eyes went wide. _Oh, shit_ he thought. The man winked at him and whacked the prince on the arm and announced loudly “I believe we have a new comer that doubts your capabilities my prince!”

The prince looked up in part amusement, amazement and outrage. What an odd bunch these Asgardians were. The prince’s other companions looked over at him too. The woman frowned but didn’t seem to care much. The red headed man laughed along with the blonde. The dark haired, man with a _mace_ at his hip furrowed his brow but said nothing.

A mace? Really? Loki didn’t quite understand the Asgardian’s persistence on using such primitive weapons. It wasn’t like Loki where he was trained in any and all weaponry but used knives because of the quiet kills he sometimes needed to make. Loki wasn’t ashamed or shy of using laser guns when the need was there. But swords? Axes? Maces? Hammers? It was odd for such an advanced civilization.

But, Loki supposed it would make it easier to defeat them in a fight. And a fight may be what he was about to get. But for now, he’d stick to their primitive weapons. The fools.

The prince was, of course, making his way over to Loki. He grinned stupidly at him.

“What is your name traveler? I like to know my foes names before I destroy them?” The prince said.

“I am Loki, I don’t suppose you’d tell me who you are Le Petit Prince?” Loki asked sarcastically. And oh shit, he’d forgotten about All-speak.

The prince’s eyebrows went high and the blonde man who’d ratted him out guffawed. “Oh, I like him Thor. We should keep him.”

“Quiet Fandral, we shall discuss such matters after our duel.” Thor told his friend.

Wait, what? What was even happening here? “Duel? What duel?” Loki asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Your duel. With Thor. You are lucky it was him you spoke against and not the Allfather, he would not show you such mercy.”

The dark haired, man with a _mace_ nodded “Lady Sif is right, you should be thankful a duel is all you have to participate in.”

Loki looked between the group of Asgardians in bewilderment. He’d only been on the planet for a few hours and already had a duel with the prince. And was maybe being invited to join their gang. Oh, father _would_ be pleased. Loki was not but he stood up anyways.

“Alright then, I accept. I don’t believe this would be an appropriate place to hold a duel? Where would you hold such an event? I’m starting to think this is a common occurrence here on your small planet…” Loki asked the troop.

Naturally, most of them took offense to his ‘small planet’ comment. The man with a _mace_ laughed.

“Asgard is quite small. Even my home planet Vanaheim is larger than Asgard.” He gave a sort of grimace to Loki that could be viewed as a smile.

That was… nice? Loki couldn’t be sure, but it almost seemed like he was making friends. Whatever the hell those were. It was almost a shame he’d likely have to betray them sooner rather than later. And probably more than once.

The blonde man laughed as he stood, offering his hand to the Lady Sif who glared at it and stood up on her own thank you very much. “Yes, we do have a more appropriate place for the duel. We shall go to the training grounds. Hopefully Tyr will allow us some space.”

“That’s nice.” Loki said half-heartedly.

Loki followed them out of the pub.

“What is your weapon of choice Loki of where exactly are you from?” The redhaired man asked.

“Ah well, I was trained in most weapons, so I don’t have one in particular. And I was found as a child. I don’t know where or when, it’s not really that important to me if I’m being honest.” And it wasn’t. It didn’t matter where he was from so much as it did where he _was_ and where he was _going_. And both of those things he knew.

The Asgardians didn’t seem to understand the concept. “But how do you know who you are if you don’t know where you’re from?” The Lady Sif asked.

“I suppose to me I am who I am now. I am the one who makes me me and no one else. It doesn’t matter where I come from because I never knew and maybe I am who I am because of that. I don’t think it would make sense to many people.” Loki said. It probably sounded cryptic. It would probably make more sense if he explained his father, but he would never do that.

“I think you may be right.” Fandral said. They couldn’t have said much more to what he said. And aside from that they soon arrived at the training grounds. “Ah it looks like we need not even ask Tyr, there seems to be a training ring open right there.”

Thor jumped over the wooden barrier into the sand pit. Sif led Loki over the various weapon racks. Loki slid his hand over a few of them.

“And what is Thor’s weapon of choice?” He asked her.

“His hammer.” She said.

Loki coughed, “Pardon? Did you say his hammer?”

She looked at him like he was insane. Which may have been true but still, rude. “Yes, his hammer.” She pointed back to Thor who was wielding _a_ hammer. Not _his_ hammer.

“Ah, I believe we’ve stumbled on a difference in word meaning.” Loki said quietly. Trying to get the image of Thor fighting him with his _hammer_ out of his mind. Yikes.

Sif didn’t understand. “What do you call a hammer where your live?”

“Ah still a hammer, but a hammer can be many things. And the way you phrased it I couldn’t tell if you were joking.” Loki said vaguely, he really didn’t want to be having this conversation.

“What other things?” She asked, clearly not getting it.

“Other things…” Loki didn’t know what to do or say. “Things best not shown in public?”

It was a reach but apparently a far enough one because her eyes went wide. “Oh.” She said.

“Quite right. Now a normal hammer. It doesn’t do any thing does it.” He asked, coughing a little.

“Um it’s a quite a bit bigger than other hammers.” She was flushing so bad right now. Loki may have been a little bit too, but he’d never admit to it.

“You’re only making it worse.” He told her kindly.

“Well it does fly!” She said defensively. “And it’s heavy.” She said hotly. And hotly because she was getting frustrated and even more red in the face.

Loki coughed. “All right then. So, a big, heavy lifted hammer. I suppose it’s hard as well?”

“Oh, I’m not helping you now.” She said as her face embraced a whole new shade of red.

Loki would have laughed but she would have killed him. He finally turned to the weapons in front of him. “Well, there’s not much here I can use against a hammer such as what you’ve described. You seem to know it far better than I ever will.”

She spluttered at him. Maybe he’d pushed too far.

He sighed and picked up a thin sword. Not as thin as Fandral’s rapier, it was about an inch wide. It would be quicker than a broadsword but would do more damage than a rapier such as Fandral’s. Sif didn’t even say anything about his weapon choice as they walked over to the rest of the group.

“Ah Loki and Sif, I see you’ve picked your weapon!” Thor said jovially.

“Sif whatever happened to your face? Were you talking about Thor’s hammer? Yes, you were, I can tell.” Fandral grinned wickedly at them. He looked at Loki and said, “You’re terrible, I’m keeping you no matter what happens here.” He winked at him again.

The others took no notice, so Loki didn’t either. For now. He jumped gracefully over the wooden barriers into the pit. “I must say, I don’t quite understand Asgard’s choice of weaponry.”

Thor raised his eyebrows as they began circling each other. His hammer was gripped loosely in his hand. Loki’s sword was still in it’s scabbard. “Why exactly is that?” Thor asked him.

“You seem intent on using such basic weapons when you clearly have enough technology to create better ones. It confuses me I must admit.” Loki said, trying to be at least a little diplomatic.

“There is no honor in using a weapon that takes no skill. Most of your ‘sophisticated weapons’ take only the pull of a finger to kill. We Asgardians are not so weak as other races, it allows for a fairer fight.” Thor said and shrugged.

They continued to circle each other, measuring the other up.

“What does honor matter in the end? Does it truly matter when you die? Dead is dead, they won’t know the difference or care afterward?” Loki asked. He really did want to know. His thirst for knowledge had never truly abated.

Thor tossed his hammer up in the air, no not _that_ hammer, and caught it deftly in his hand. “I suppose that’s a matter of perspective.” Then he threw the hammer at Loki.

Loki saw it coming and leaned to the side. He heard the air whistling again beside him and dodged once again. Thor threw the hammer again. Loki dodged. Once more it repeated. Then Thor, as Loki had predicted, got annoyed and charged.

Loki stepped to the side at the last minute and Thor crashed to the ground where he had stood. Loki, not even bothering to unsheathe the blade, placed the sword at his neck.

“I believe I’ve won.” He said coolly.

Thor stood up angrily as if to try and fight him once more, but a woman’s voice rang out from beyond the pit.

“Thor a warrior knows when he’s been beaten. A prince even more so. Do not disrespect yourself and your fight by disregarding this.” The woman’s voice rang out.

Loki and Thor both turned to look to her. She was beautiful. She looked resplendent in her robes and jewels. Thor even had the good sense to look ashamed by her words.

“Yes mother.” He said, his head bowed.

“Apologize to your new friend, he bested you fairly. I doubt you even explained your rules to him before hand.” She raised an eyebrow at her son.

Thor hadn’t explained the rules to him, but he’d fought with his father many times in such a manner.

Thor turned to him. “I apologize Loki.”

“No harm done. I must admit, I was quite impressed with your hammer.” Loki said genially.

Sif choked a little, her face still slightly red. Fandral laughed loudly. The Queen smiled slightly. No one else seemed to notice.

“Loki is it? Why don’t you come up to the palace? I should like to meet you properly.” She asked. Loki knew he could not refuse. Besides, he needed information. Which was unfortunate, he liked this woman.

“Farewell Thor.” He called out to him as he followed the Queen to the palace. He was still holding the sword casually at his side. He might just keep it if no one took it from him.

“So, Loki what brings you to Asgard?” She asked him as they walked through the streets. They were uncrowded and empty, Loki assumed most of the people were working. He almost envied them, to have a normal life in one place. But he didn’t, not really. He knew his purpose.

“Ah, well you see I seem to have a gift for magic. I’ve had a difficult time learning what I could across various parts of the galaxy. I heard that Asgardians have a natural aptitude for magic so here I am.” Loki said, if he were to find instruction on magic the Queen would likely be the best place to start.

“I see. Well you’ve come to the right place, though perhaps not at the right time.” The Queen said, displeasure clear in her tone.

“What do you mean by that?” Loki’s heart was racing, he didn’t have _time_ to find another place to learn magic.

“Well, over the last few centuries magic has become much less of a hammer party as you might say. It is frowned upon by most on Asgard for men to practice magic. Even battle-magic.” The Queen said sadly.

“Frowned on? But why? Should one not use every skill and ability they have to their advantage?” He asked her.

She shrugged. “I cannot pretend to know their minds.”

“But that contradicts what Thor said. I asked him why the people of Asgard seem to use such primitive weapons and he said there was no honor in using something that can be learned without any skill. What takes more skill to learn than magic? I have been trying to learn it for nearly two centuries and I’ve barely scraped the surface!” He exclaimed passionately.

She laughed at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, you just remind me of myself when I was younger. I think perhaps I will take you on as a student. If you can make such an argument to me the All-mother I believe you can hold your own against most here. And I saw you best Thor by barely lifting a finger.”

“You would do that for me?” He asked her softly.

“Yes, but I would also appreciate it if for the duration of your stay here you would accompany Thor on his quests. It would do him well to have such a level-headed person such as yourself in his little troupe.” She said as she led into the palace.

It was big. And gold. He frowned. It seemed… wasteful. The Queen didn’t seem to notice his impression of her palace. That was probably for the better.

“Come, you will show me what you know then I will begin to teach you what I know.” She told him as they moved through the gilded gold hallways of the palace of Asgard. Father would be pleased with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading everyone! So far I'm planning for the Asgard chapters to only be like 3 or 4 total? The plan is for the larger chunk of this fic to be with Tony (frostiron is endgame). I know I'm skipping over big chunks of Loki's life but I'm highlighting all the important stuff. Sorry for all the innuendos in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fails to keep it in his pants. He also fails from growing attached. Loki lies to himself and everyone around him. This probably won't end well.

50 years into Loki’s stay on Asgard and he’d acclimatized quite nicely. For the most part. There were still many things about Asgardians which seemed contradictory to him. The stigma against male magicians, the use of basic weaponry, the warrior culture. Loki also didn’t understand why it was such a big deal for Sif to be a warrior.

Hadn’t the Asgardians had Valkyries? Were they not women warriors? Had it been so long that the Asgardians had forgotten them? It was strange.

Loki also didn’t understand the All-father. He hadn’t met him many times. Of the royal family he’d mostly dealt with Thor and Frigga. Thor was, well, he was Thor. And Frigga was the mother he’d never had. Except she wasn’t his mother, he had to keep reminding himself of that. She also wasn’t teaching him out of the kindness of her heart.

Loki hadn’t expected tagging along on Thor’s little quests to be such a _chore_. Wasn’t he supposed to be the eventually ruler of Asgard? How was he to lead a whole bloody asteroid-planet if he couldn’t even get through basic negotiations without reaching for his hammer.

By the Celestials, Loki’s father would ultimately destroy a large portion of the universe but even his father had taught him diplomatic skills. It was madness. It would almost set Loki at ease for the sake of their future plans if not for Thor’s unmistakable skill in battle.

Yes, Loki had beaten him rather quickly on his own, but few were trained as he was and not many were quick enough to maneuver around Thor. Loki hoped he wouldn’t have to kill him. Or anyone else on Asgard really for that matter.

Thor’s friends had quickly accepted him into their group. Hogun seemed pleased to have someone more level headed with him. Volstag thought Loki was hilarious. Sif was quietly relieved to have someone looked down upon more than herself, Loki really didn’t mind it wasn’t like Asgard was his home. And Fandral… well Fandral was Fandral.

Fandral and Loki got along quite well. Possibly too well. It wasn’t like Loki had a type, except he did. Loki knew he couldn’t stay long. Fandral did too. Fandral had his flings on the side and Loki had his schemes. Both of them knew it wouldn’t last, it wasn’t like they were in love or anything. Fandral could barely sit still for more than a minute much less be with the same person for more than a few hours. And Loki had too many secrets.

Maybe if they’d met in another time or place… but Loki would betray him in the end. He would betray all of them, this he was sure of. He cared enough about Fandral to not fall in love with him. And Fandral being Fandral accepted this. Loki even felt bad about it sometimes when he was alone.

50 years in and he had made several friends, found a not mother-mother and a lover. He had also learned much of magic and the Asgardians. 50 years and sooner or later he’d have to leave.

50 years and he was currently trapped in a wedding reception on one of Thor’s ridiculous quest. Thor of course was a fool and had bargained away the hand of the princess of a bloody planet. And now it fell to Loki to fix it.

That was now why Thor was sitting at the head of the table wearing a lovely wedding dress and a thick veil. Thor looked quite smashing. Though, it was probably because no one could see his face. Oh dear, that was mean wasn’t it? Loki sighed as he bargained away several sheep that he did not have to the giant sitting next to him.

Loki drove a hard bargain and traded the invisible sheep, yes, they still make milk and have fur to sheer, for Thor’s hammer. Loki almost felt bad for the giants. He certainly didn’t feel bad for Thor who was clearly uncomfortable in his itchy dress. It was itchy because Loki had made it so. Surprise surprise.

Far too long later the deal was struck. Loki had, of course, insisted that the bride hold the hammer during the ceremony. The groom and the father had graciously agreed and let Thor walk over to the hammer. Loki made no movement. Thor could at least handle this part.

Thor reached down and picked up the hammer. He lifted it up like the dramatic son of a bitch he was and called lighting to him. Clearly forgetting that they were in a _wooden_ house. There was a loud crack as the lighting struck. Then the fire started to spread.

“Thor!” Loki growled.

Thor didn’t hear him. He whirled on the giants, his face was still covered by the vail but Loki knew his eyes were flashing in the fire light under it. Drama queen. Prince. Whatever.

Thor quickly disposed of the giants in the room. “So much for guest rules…” Loki spat out.

Thor turned to him and said cheerily “Come Loki, let us summon the Bifrost.”

They made it out of the house seconds before it erupted in flames. Loki turned to Thor and growled out “You are a fool Thor Odinson.”

Thor shrugged “You are a fool then for following me.”

Loki said nothing as Thor called Heimdall. He felt… guilty all of the sudden. He really wasn’t a fool for following Thor. It was useful to do so. He gained information and trust from the prince. He also gained the same from the queen. The only one of the royal family to not care for him was the king himself. Was he betraying an entire planet in his mission? The answer was clear; yes.

Loki was interrupted from his thoughts as the Bifrost swallowed himself and Thor. Shortly they arrived back on Asgard. The Bifrost was strange to him. It was certainly faster than most other forms of transportation Loki had seen. But it was limited in ways others weren’t. Should it be damaged the Asgardians were severely limited in the modes of transportation. Their tight control over their empire would collapse. His father would be pleased.

They suddenly stood in front of Heimdall. One of the few on Asgard that genuinely did not like Loki. He was right of course but it still annoyed Loki. He hadn’t actually done anything yet. Yet. Talking casually with Heimdall were Sif and the Warriors Three.

Fandral strode over to Loki. He wrinkled his nose at him “You smell of smoke. And you’ve got some ash there.” He swiped a finger over Loki’s nose. He probably hadn’t had ash there.

Loki rolled his eyes “Someone decided to summon lighting. From within a _wooden_ house.”

Fandral snorted “Of course he did.”

Sif walked over to Thor and lifted the veil from his face. “That’s an interesting look for you my prince.”

“Thank you, Sif! If it weren’t for the itchiness I think I would quite enjoy the freedom of movement this dress gives me!” Thor said loudly.

Sif smiled at him and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. Which then transferred the ash onto her hands. She stared down at it like she wanted to kill it then let it fall to her side, unsure of where to wipe it off.

Fandral slung an arm over Loki’s shoulder and whispered into his ear “She’s just happy he got his hammer back.”

Loki snorted causing Sif to glare at him. “Damn you Fandral, now it’s me she’s displeased with.”

“Come, I shall make it up to you.” Fandral said as he grabbed Loki’s hand and led him back to the palace.

 

Time passed strangely on Asgard. They were long-lived so time could not be seen through age. Time seemed to move quickly and slowly all at once. A decade may seem like a few weeks then another decade like a hundred years. It made for an odd state of living.

The Asgardians also were stagnant. There was little to no change. It sometimes felt stifling to Loki. While it was an improvement on the races of people that died so quickly, they at least were open to new ideas. The Asgardians were definitely not.

Loki began to rely on the quests that Thor dragged them on much more than he expected he would.

Once he had mastered teleportation and walking on the branches of Yggdrasil he felt like he could breath again.

Fandral even had the nerve to laugh at him when he had come back one evening dripping wet. Loki had glared at him as he tried to pull shells out of his hair. Fandral caught his hand and took over.

“Bloody mermaids.” Loki had growled. Which prompted Fandral into making Loki tell him the tale of his adventure.

Fandral had sworn not to tell anyone else of Loki’s misadventures. As far as Loki knew he kept his promise.

 

Thor frequently challenged Loki to duels. He had only won once before and that had totally not been Loki’s fault. Loki had been practicing a spell that would allow him to hear anything that was being spoken by another from almost any distance. He had of course asked Fandral to try it with him. Then Thor had challenged him to a duel and he’d forgotten to remove it.

Fandral being Fandral did what Fandral would do and whispered the lewdest things in his ear. Loki was thoroughly distracted, and his face was terribly red a minute into the fight.

Thor had even asked him if he “Was feeling alright? Loki if you are not well we do not have to do this now.”

“No, I’m fine, let’s just get this over with so I can go kill Fandral.” Loki chocked out.

_Only if your planning on using your sword_ Fandral’s voice whispered in his ear.

Thor pinned Loki down on the ground when he jumped at Fandral’s words.

“At last I have bested you!” Thor shouted in glee.

Loki scrambled to his feet and shouted over his should “That’s nice Thor. I’ll see you later.”

 

Loki’s lessons with Frigga were often the highlights of his week. She was wonderful and so was magic. She understood better than anyone Loki’s magic and his hesitancy to use it in a fight. She also understood that it was sometimes a necessity.

“Think of it this way Loki; if you were in a fight with nothing but your hands would you hesitate to use them?” Frigga asked him.

“No.” Loki answered.

“Then why do so with your magic? Besides you need not use it directly in a fight. Use it to manipulate your surroundings. Fight smarter not harder.” Frigga said as she demonstrated using the sand in the training field to make it almost impossible to see.

“I think I understand.” Loki said.

Frigga had a way of thinking about fighting that few others could copy. She used cleverness over brute force. Energy was conserved rather than wasted. In many ways she fought similarly to Loki himself. In other ways she reminded him of his father. He tried not to think of that too often.

Loki enjoyed Asgard. He hadn’t thought he would, but he did. It had its problems, but it also had its charms. In some ways Loki felt it was as close to having a home of his own as he’d ever get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fucks up real bad. Odin knows more than he should. Fandral's heart gets broken. Loki's too. Thor loses a brother. Loki loses a home.

At 600 years old and 300 years into Loki’s stay on Asgard and he’d grown uncomfortably comfortable. He was comfortable because he had extremely loyal friends. He was comfortable because he had people he could trust in Sif and the Warriors Three. He was comfortable because he had someone he could relax with in Fandral. He was comfortable because he had a brother in Thor. He was comfortable because he had a mother and teacher in Frigga. He was comfortable because he had a something in Odin. He was uncomfortable because he was so comfortable.

He knew that meant it was time to leave. One night he was alone with Fandral in his rooms. Loki lay on the sofa reading and Fandral sat on the floor sharpening his sword. No, his metal one you fiend. Loki couldn’t concentrate on the text before him. He sighed loudly. A log moved in the fire place.

“What is it?” Fandral asked. The repetitive noise of the wet rock sliding over the blade continued.

“I grow restless here.” Loki lied.

“We are going on another quest within a fortnight.” Fandral said. His voice was tense. He didn’t want Loki to leave. But if Loki did it now, he could do it without betraying all of Asgard. At least not from under their noses.

“That’s not what I meant.” Loki whispered.

“I know.” Fandral murmured.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“I don’t want to leave.” Loki said. Dammit he was crying now.

“Then why go?” Fandral asked, he was getting angry now.

“I have to. I can’t explain it, you won’t understand.” Loki whispered.

“Is it me?” Fandral asked.

“No, never.”

“Then what? Your family? You never talk about them.” Fandral asked shakily. He stopped sharpening his sword.

“Yes. I’ve been gone too long. My…” Loki had never even mentioned his father. He didn’t even know why he was talking about it now. Damn him. Damn Fandral. “My father will not be pleased I have been gone so long.”

Fandral set his sword down and turned to Loki. He reached for his hand, Loki let him take it. “Why go back? If you don’t even want to, you’re an adult you don’t have to do anything he tells you to do.”

Loki smiled sadly. “It’s not that simple. You don’t know my father. Besides I _need_ to go back. I _want_ to go back.”

“That doesn’t sound convincing. I’ve heard you lie enough times to know when you do it. At least those times you weren’t lying to yourself too.” Fandral said angrily.

Loki winced. He hadn’t even convinced himself of it. “My father needs me.” He said weakly. Fandral sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” He said dejectedly.

“No, no one could. Not even you.” Loki said. “I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t help Loki. That doesn’t make it better not when I-“ Loki cut him off by placing a finger firmly on his lip.

“Don’t say it. We swore we wouldn’t.” He said. Loki stared into Fandral’s eyes. Fandral blinked away tears and looked away. He gently moved Loki’s hand away from his mouth.

“Damn you Loki.” He swore quietly. He pushed himself up onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around Loki. “Will I ever see you again?”

Loki hoped not, if they did they would almost certainly be fighting one another. “I don’t know” was all he said. They sat together for a while, listening to the fire crackle and pop.

“I should go.” Fandral’s voice cracked a little. He stood up and leaned over Loki pulling his chin up so Loki had to look at him. Fandral kissed him once softly on the lips. Then once on his forehead.

Then he was gone.

Loki cried. He wiped away the tears when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see none other than the All-father standing before him. Loki looked at him questioningly. Odin made a silent movement, asking if he could enter. Loki moved aside to let him pass.

“I suppose you’re the reason one of my finest warriors just passed me weeping in the hallway?” Odin asked him, an eyebrow raised.

Loki flinched.

Odin sighed and shook his head. “I knew you would one day leave us. I didn’t expect you to stay so long.”

Loki shrugged. He didn’t understand why Odin had come to him, it wasn’t like he had some personal stake in Loki’s wellbeing.

Odin sighed. “Father’s are tricky beasts are they not?”

Loki was automatically on edge. “I suppose one could say that.” He said, his voice tight.

“One could. My father was a terrible man. He conquered many realms, and laid waste to many more. I did the same when I became king. It cost me a daughter.” Odin said, staring into the fire.

Loki was tense. He hadn’t even known Odin had had a daughter. He doubted Thor even knew.

“Do you know what I wish Loki?” Odin asked him.

Loki shrugged. “No, my king.”

“I wish that I had not followed in my father’s footsteps.” Odin said.

Loki was shocked. Odin always seemed so confident, so sure of himself. But maybe he wasn’t.

“The thing about parents is that none of them know what they’re doing. No one knows the future, not truly. Not even me.” He tapped his eyepatch. “Even prophecies are finicky and likely to lead you astray. You cannot base everything you do on what your parents have taught you. Do you know why? Because they might be _wrong_.”

Loki didn’t know what to say. Odin was contradicting everything his father had ever told him. And it seemed right. Absurdly right. Odin wasn’t done.

“Loki, I know who your father is. I know why you’re here.” Odin said. His voice was stern. “He may succeed, or he may not. If he does I can promise you it won’t be what you want or expected. Your Titan is very old, he and I are relics of the past. We are not the ones who should shape the universe Loki. Can’t you see that?”

“If you know…” Loki stammered. “If you know all this then why did you let me stay here? Why did you say nothing? Why didn’t you-“

“Kill you?” Odin asked amused. “Maybe I would have once. Maybe I should have, that remains to be seen. Shouldn’t I give you a chance though? I believe you have learned many things in your stay here. Perhaps something will open your eyes a little further.”

Loki sneered at him. “No, that’s not it you’re lying. That may be part of it but that’s not all of it. Tell me.”

Odin sighed. “Do you know where you come from Loki?”

“No, how is that important?” Loki asked, growing more irritated as the old man avoided the question.

“I knew as soon as I saw you. You look remarkably like your father, not Thanos, your birth father. I don’t suppose you were ever told where you were found?” Odin asked.

“No and I never asked. You knew my father?” Loki was so confused right now.

“Aye, I fought him. I have no doubt you learned of Asgard’s war with the Jotuns? It is said that King Laufey had a son when the fighting on the last day began. By the end of that day his son had vanished.” Odin told him gently.

Loki was crying again. Damn him. Damn Fandral and damn Odin. All he needed was to see Frigga and Thor before he leaved then he’d be a complete wreck. “What?” Loki choked out.

“You are the prince of Jotunheim Loki. I don’t know why Thanos took you or what he was thinking when he did. But I am glad you are still alive nonetheless. Your father would be proud of you no doubt.” Odin said gently.

This was so weird. Weird and uncomfortable. Loki didn’t know what to think of anything anymore. So he was the prince of some planet and Odin hadn’t said anything because he felt guilty about waging war on his home. This was all so fucking great.

He leaned back dramatically on the sofa and wiped his face. “At least I know why Thor would get so irritated with me now. He’s not used to having someone who is truly his equal around.”

Odin snorted. “No, I believe you did him so good.”

Loki snorted “Yeah, he never listened to me. Or anyone for that matter.” Loki looked into the smoldering fire. “I don’t suppose I could convince you not to tell them about me? What I’ve done? Who I am?”

“No.” Odin said quietly. “Do we not deserve a chance to fight against your father? Against you?”

He was right. “I won’t tell you anything.” Loki warned him.

“I wouldn’t ask you too.” Odin probably felt he was paying for his past crimes in aiding Loki. It was foolish, but Loki wasn’t about to not take advantage of it.

“They will be angry.” Loki said simply.

“Heartbroken. Furious.” Odin said, and wow he was holding nothing back.

Loki winced.

“Thor will try to kill me.” He said almost jokingly.

“Oh yes. Perhaps Fandral too.”

“It’s how I know they care.” Loki snorted. He stood up. “I should leave before they come to defend Fandral’s honor against me.”

He didn’t wait for Odin to say anything. He summoned his magic around him and vanished.

He didn’t hear Odin sigh and murmur “Children…” as he vanished. He didn’t hear Thor burst into the room angrily looking for him. He didn’t hear Thor cry out in anger and pain as his father told him of Loki and all the baggage that came with him. He didn’t hear Sif, Volstag and Hogun’s anger as Thor explained to them the truth behind Loki.

He didn’t see Fandral’s eyes dull and grow sad when Thor spoke gently to his friend. He didn’t see the Queen weep into her husband’s arms as he told her of Loki’s past and his own hopes for his future. He didn’t see Odin and Heimdall trying to do the impossible as they tried to prepare for the eventual war with the Mad Titan.

He did see his father smiling at him. He did hear his father’s voice. “Welcome home son.” His father told him as he laughed down from his throne.

Loki smiled shakily up at him.

He didn’t want to be here. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked about age, when working with characters who live longer I usually go with Tolkien's aging for elves. At 50 they reach physical maturity and by 100 they are what we would call legal adults. That way they do age a little slower but aren't aging really slowly. I don't know if there's a more definitive model for Asgardians/Jotuns in the MCU but this is what we're sticking to here. Thanks for the question, I know more people were probably wondering about age as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki loses some friends, finds another, loses them too, and runs away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter does have a lot of mentions of blood at the end so if that's not your thing you have been warned.

At 800 years Loki was tired. He was tired of his father. He was tired of his father’s men. He was tired of the _mission_. It wasn’t that it was taking so long. It wasn’t that his father was growing more and more intense as time went on. It was that it seemed more and more foolish. What did it matter if there were too many people? What did it matter if people were hungry so long as they had a family was that not enough? Who were they to decide that for them?

And why couldn’t they just use to stones to make some more goddamn planets? But he would never say that to his father. He was no fool. Well he probably was.

That’s why he was on a mission dangerously close to Asgard. He had told his father he had burnt bridges upon his return, but his father had faith in his abilities. It was irritating. So here Loki was, on the uncomfortably bright planet of Alfheim.

Celestials, who made this planet? How did the elves stand it? Well they were probably used to it but still… Loki pushed his sun glasses further up his nose and made sure his white robes covered him as best they could. He made his way through the market on the street. He didn’t even spare a glance to the trinkets displayed to the shoppers.

He knew where he was going. At the end of the road there was a small shop that dealt in jewels and even more lucratively secrets. His father had been betrayed and it was his duty to find the woman who had the nerve to steal from his father. Not that he wanted to. If she had told him what she was doing he may have even helped her.

But now he had to find her. So, Loki entered the shop and froze in his tracks. Before him stood none other than Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. They had turned around when the door had opened.

“Shit.” Loki swore.

Fandral opened his mouth then closed it. Then he walked forward and shoved past Loki. Loki didn’t even glance back to the stunned Asgardians that still stood at the counter.

“Fandral, wait!” He called out.

Fandral of course didn’t wait. Loki swore and walked quickly to catch up to him. He grabbed his arm but Fandral wrenched it out of his grasp.

“Loki just _stop_.” Fandral whirled on him in anger. His eyes were bright in the sunlight.

Loki flinched back. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t believe you.” Fandral snarled at him.

“I didn’t want to lie to you, I didn’t I swear.” Loki said.

Fandral sighed and moved under a canopy. “Take those damn glasses off.”

Loki did.

“You’re an idiot.” Fandral said. “I’m not mad that you lied to me. I’m really not, I mean I was at first but not anymore.”

“Then why-“ Loki started to say but Fandral interrupted him with a searing kiss.

“I’m mad at you because you made me promise not to fall in love with you. Then I did because you’re you and then you left me! You wouldn’t even let me say it!” Fandral hissed at him.

“I’m sorry.” Loki said weakly. He couldn’t fix this. He didn’t know how.

Fandral leaned against the wall. “I know you are which makes it even worse.” 

“I…” Loki cleared his throat. He didn’t even know how to say it. “I love you too.” He blurted out.

Fandral looked him in the eye. “That makes it worse too you know?”

“I know.” Loki said as he leaned on the wall next to Fandral.

“I think you broke me.” Fandral said, his voice was teasing but with an underlying current of misery.

“I think you broke me too.” Loki said.

Fandral reached for his hand, Loki let him take it. “I wish things hadn’t turned out this way.” Fandral said. Loki’s thumb stroked his hand.

“I’m glad it did, oddly enough. I don’t think I understood people until I came to you. To Asgard.” Loki whispered.

“But you’re still with him. With your father?” Fandral asked quietly.

“Yes. He frightens me.” Loki whispered. “He didn’t used to be so bad, but recently…”

Loki turned to look Fandral in the eye “He’s going to break it and I don’t know how to stop him.”

“Break what?” Fandral asked, more than a little terrified.

“The universe. That’s why I have to stay. I have to try to stop him. Do you understand?” Loki said desperately.

“Yes, though I wish I didn’t.” Fandral sighed. He lifted Loki’s hand up and kissed it. “You should go, Thor’s still incredibly mad at you. They’ll find us soon.”

“I’ll see you again.” Loki said as he stood up from against the wall.

“You’re a liar Loki.” Fandral said as he smiled sadly at him.

Loki kissed him gently for what was probably the last time. “Admit it, you like it.”

Fandral sighed as he rested his forehead on Loki’s. Loki wiped away a tear from his eye. “I like you.”

“I like you too Fandral.” Loki said.

“Loki!” A voice roared out. There was a crack of thunder.

“I believe that’s my cue.” Loki whispered as he kissed Fandral’s forehead.

Then he vanished. Loki hid in his room at the in for days before he exited it. Then he gathered the intelligence he had come for.

Why she had gone to Midgard of all places was beyond him. He sighed as he climbed the branches of Yggrasil that would lead him to Midgard. The damn squirrel shrieked in the distance.

He arrived in the midst of a battle. It seemed even the Midgardians had guns. Damned Asgardian honor. Though even he saw there was no honor in the battle surrounding him. Various dirty people would pop out of the ground and fire across a field at the other group. There were even canons that would fire at the other group, tearing their foes to pieces.

Loki wrinkled his nose, it was disgusting. His father would have adored it. Loki had quickly moved to where no one would see him. He glanced up to the tree above him where a wary looking man sat.

“I don’t suppose you could tell me where I am?” Loki asked pleasantly.

The man looked down at him in confusion “You are at Bunker hill. The British” he pointed to the slightly better formed army “and the colonists” he pointed to the more rag tag army “are fighting for this land.” He sneered at the thought of it.

“I take it you belong to neither group?” Loki asked.

“No. I am here for one man only.” The man frowned severely.

“Ah I see. I don’t suppose you’ve seen an irritating blond woman pass through here, recently have you?” Loki asked.

The man looked at him like he was insane. “These men do not allow women on the battlefield. The only women nearby are the nurses.”

“That is rather foolish of them, this woman is one of few who can best me in a fight.” Loki said glancing to the armies. He hadn’t even noticed what a hammer party it was until just now.

“The nurses should be back that way.” The man told him. He didn’t seem to know why he was helping Loki.

“Thank you. May I ask your name?” Loki asked.

The man sized him up “Among these men I go by Connor.”

“And when not among these men?” Loki questioned him.

The man shrugged. “My father calls me ‘boy’ though he barely knows him. My mother is dead because of this war and her people will soon follow if I don’t do something.”

Well that was an evasive answer if Loki had ever heard one before. “All right then, well I shall take my leave of you Connor.”

He turned back to him as he walked to where the nurses were “You know Connor, fathers aren’t always right. Don’t lose yourself trying to please him.” Loki turned away and trudged through the woods. The nurses would be a long shot, but he might be able to gain some information from them.

Loki reached a camp. Luckily it was mostly empty. He made his way to the medical tent. He could hear the screams as he entered. Oh dear, that was not the way to treat that wound. But he said nothing. It was part of the right of passage every planet went through. They had to figure out most things on their own. Anything else would be cheating.

Loki stood silently as he watched one of the nurses operate on a patient with deft hands. Once she finished and the man passed out he spoke up. “He will die, why waste your supplies?”

She didn’t look up at him. “We have to try, don’t we? Not everyone asked for this war, it’s my duty to help those I can. Or at least attempt to.”

Duty was a funny thing. One might think it was one thing and it ended up being another. Loki had thought his duty was helping his father. Now he didn’t know what it was.

“Perhaps. I’m looking for a woman.” He said, cutting straight to the chase.

“Aren’t all men?” She snorted.

“Not all.” He said.

She finally looked up at him and grinned “You better be careful who you speak like that in front of. Some would see you hanged.”

“I’m sure they would. Now about this woman, she’s about my height. Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, infuriating? Killer eyebrows.” Loki said.

“You’ve a funny way of speaking, where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked while cleaning up from around her patient.

“Another planet. Have you seen her?” Loki asked.

“Why are you so keen on finding her?” She asked, her voice was tight.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Did she sleep with you? Dammit she did, didn’t she?”

The nurse coughed a little. “I don’t know what you mean sir, but as a nurse I cannot help you if I think you’ll do her harm.”

“I don’t have time for this. If I heal this man will you tell me where she went?” Loki asked impatiently.

“I don’t see how you can, but I suppose so.” She said.

“Excellent, turn around. Your people aren’t meant to know this yet.” He said, speaking rapidly.

She raised her eyebrow at him but did so.

Loki glanced around to see that no one else could see him. It was clear. He lifted the shirt and wrinkled his nose at the smell. It was already infected. He frowned slightly. He could do it but he didn’t want to be arrested for sorcery or something similar.

Which to be fair would be true. But still.

He raised his hands over the wound. He murmured a spell and crushed a healing stone over the wound. The rune did it’s work rapidly, and he watched as the wound stitched itself back together. Once it was done he put his hands down.

“There, all better. Of course, it won’t do anything for mental trauma which you also don’t know about so that doesn’t really matter much anyways. But he’s right as rain. Now, where is she?”

The nurse swore as she saw that the wound had vanished. “Norway. She went to Norway. It’s far from here. Who did you say you were again?”

Loki smirked at her and vanished. He didn’t go very far. He searched the camp for a map. In one of the larger ones he found one of the planet. Norway was far from here, especially since the only way to get there was by boat. Luckily, he had magic. Unfortunately, she had magic too.

What was she even doing in Norway? It had been 500 years and he still was surprised by the actions of Asgardians frequently.

Loki sighed as he worked out the path to Norway. He groaned loudly as the teleported away from the camp.

Loki landed in a much colder place than where he had just been. This was apparently Norway. It was quite lovely if he was being honest with himself.

“You’ve finally caught up I see.” A voice rang out behind him.

He whirled around. “Lydia.” He growled out. “What the hel? Why didn’t you come to me first?”

She winced “I wanted to, but I wasn’t sure if you would actually help me.”

“Of course, I would have helped you! You’re my friend.” He hissed out at her.

“And he is your father.” She whispered. She sat down hard on a rock overlooking the sea. Loki sighed and sat down next to her.

“What did you steal from him? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so angry.” Loki asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s not so much as a what as a who.”

Loki looked around but didn’t see anyone else.

“No, Loki. Celestials, do I really need to explain this to you? I thought you and Fandral… Never mind. I’m pregnant you idiot.” She said. She was crying.

“You’re what?” He squeaked out. “With his? Oh no, I can’t even. Ew. That’s my father you’re talking about.”

“Ugh I know this is so weird. He was so nice, and I was just so lonely after you found me and… Well it doesn’t really matter. I’m not going back. You know as well as I do that he’s gotten worse.” She whispered.

“I know but he was so angry. What am I supposed to tell him? He won’t stop looking for you.” Loki asked her desperately.

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. “You lie. You lie like our lives depend on it because they do.”

Loki looked across the sea. “Damn you.”

She patted his shoulder. “I do have something that he wants more. The only thing he wants more than us.” She played with the necklace that lay around her neck. She gold strand glinted in the sunlight. She slid the pendant up and down it’s string. He never asked her where she got it, but now he had an idea. She let go of the pendant and put her hand in her pocket.

“What are you-oh you fucking, didn’t” Loki swore as she pulled out the space stone. “Oh, he’s going to kill you.”

She winked at him. “No, he’s not, the stone will stay here hidden on Midgard. He can’t get to it here. Not for a long while at least.”

“You’ll have doomed this planet.” He told her gently.

She winced. “I know.”

“And where will you go?” He asked her.

“I think it’s best if you don’t know.” She said.

“So, you don’t know yet. That’s great. That’s really fucking great. We’re so dead.” Loki placed his head in his hands. “This is all great.”

“We really fucked up, didn’t we?” Lydia said quietly.

Loki thought of Fandral and the rest of Asgard. “Oh yes.”

They watched the waves for hours.

“I have to pee all the time. This sucks so much.” Lydia complained.

“That’s what you get for having sex with my father!” Loki shoved her gently.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not the one that fell for Asgard’s most notorious bachelor.”

“That’s… that’s fair I suppose.” Loki said.

Loki stood up. He kissed her forehead. “Stay safe. Stay smart.”

“I will.” She said. “Loki… if something happens to me… Will you?”

“You don’t even need to ask. He’s gone too far this time.” Loki said, his pain etched in his voice.

He gave her one last look as he teleported away.

Loki took a second to let his mask form before he entered his fathers throne room.

“She’s gone. I found traces of the space stone but-“ Loki was cut off by his father’s roar.

“Leave me!” His father yelled.

Loki left. His father slipped even further into insanity.

 

At 1,025 years old, and 225 years after his trip to Midgard, everything finally snapped. Loki wasn’t even on a mission when it happened. He was at home. If he could even call it a home. He really couldn’t.

His father had called him to the throne room. Upon entering he was greeted with the unmistakable scent of blood. He entered wearily. He saw his father before he saw the body. His father sat on the steps up to the throne, breathing heavily. And crying.

He looked up at Loki, for the first time in decades. “I had to.” Was all he said.

Loki almost froze but he kept walking forward, as if in a trance. He stopped when he reached the corpse. He fell to his knees.

“What did you do?” His voice sounded weak even to him. 

“I had to.” His father repeated again.

Loki did even look at him again. He reached out, his hand trembling, to the stained red blonde hair in front of him. “ _What did you do_?” He whispered. He didn’t even know if he was talking to his father or the body in front of himself.

He moved his hand from the soaked hair on the ground to the wide open empty eyes in front of him. He’d seen plenty of dead bodies before, but this was different. This was personal. This was someone he’d cared about.

He couldn’t stand Lydia’s cold empty eyes staring back at him any longer. He couldn’t stand the body laying there limp and unmoving any longer.  He couldn’t stand the blood that was still oozing from her wound sticking to his feet any longer. He reached to take her necklace, but it was already gone. He wondered if his father had removed it from her neck.

Loki stood. He waved his hand over her body as it erupted in fire.

“What? How?” His father asked him, astonished. But Loki had moved too quickly for him to see. Loki summoned his sword from his vambraces. It was the sword he’d picked up all those years ago against Thor. He hadn’t even unsheathed it then. This time he did.

He placed it against his father’s neck. He drew a drop of blood. His father didn’t move. Loki didn’t know if it was of arrogance or if he didn’t think Loki would do it.

“Don’t follow me. I’m _done_.” Loki hissed in his father’s ear. He left the room, he didn’t hear his father calling out to him. He didn’t _care_.

Loki went to the one place he knew he needed to go to the most. It wasn’t where he wanted to go, but it would have to do.

Loki went to Midgard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts to adjust to life on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mentions of blood.

Loki stumbled onto the green cliff that he and Lydia had sat on so many years ago. He paused for a moment as he stared at his hands, still covered in blood. The bright red crimson stood out on his pale hands. The blood had dried on his skin.

Loki blinked as a tear fell onto his hands. The blood under where it fell became wet again. It slid onto the snow-covered ground where it fell. Loki stared at the blood-stained snow. He collapsed to his knees.

He had _left_. He had abandoned the mission in true now. His heart had left it years ago, but this was final. The cold snow soaked into his skin, it numbed him, but he didn’t notice. He had abandoned his father. Their quest.

No, that wasn’t right. Loki stared at his hands. The snow had melted around them, the blood now stained the snow as well ask his skin. Celestials, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t even know how his father had found her much less what he had learned.

If he knew where the child was… _No_. Loki couldn’t think of that. There was nothing he could do to help Lydia’s child. That left one course to follow.

Lydia had hidden the space stone here on Midgard. Loki didn’t know where, but he would be ready for his father when he came for it. Loki also knew of the whispers that the time stone resided somewhere on this infernal planet as well. It was only a matter of time before his father came for him and the stones.

He needed to be able to stop him. He needed to be ready. He needed to leave Norway.

Loki quickly found what the mortals called a computer in a library. It was painfully slow, but it had access to all the information he needed. Quickly he found out that the year was 2000 on earth. He also found that the mortals were progressing rapidly, it was almost astonishing how far they’d come since his last visit. Loki also found that some mortals were progressing even faster than others.

One name in particular seemed to be above the rest. _Stark_. Stark was the name of a company that manufactured weapons. The head of the CEO was one Tony Stark. Stark himself seemed further ahead of most if not all the other mortals on the planet. Loki needed to find him.

Malibu seemed to be the place to start. Stark’s permanent residence was there. It was almost disturbing how much of the man’s personal life Loki had found so quickly. It was easy. Probably too easy. The man seemed to almost invite people into trying to get to him, from what Loki saw everyone who attempted this failed.

But unlike them, Loki had time. Stark wasn’t where he needed him to be yet. But it wouldn’t hurt if Loki began his approach now. Loki scrolled through yet another website that fixated on Stark and people like him. Apparently, there was a house incredibly closed to Stark’s own home. Many had tried to live there to learn more about the celebrity, but few lasted long. Stark for all his appeal was a terrible neighbor if these sources were anything to go by.

It also probably helped that the home was owned by a subsidiary of Stark industries. The house was currently unoccupied. This would be perfect. Loki had over the years stored various valuable materials in his vambraces. He undoubtedly had something of use to the mortals.

A few more minutes of ‘surfing the web’ as they called it revealed that diamonds were incredibly valuable on earth. Which was odd to Loki seeing as there were whole planets made of diamonds. Loki luckily had a plethora of the stones as they were often useful in spell work.

Loki quickly found various places to sell said stones. Now all he needed to do was to create an identity for himself. The people of Midgard, or earth as they called it, would not take kindly to him without proof of his birth on their planet. This would probably be trickier than most of the things he needed to do.

Loki visited various government websites to find the requirements needed for proving birth records. Luckily Loki had magic on his side as well as a charismatic personality. And plenty of resources to bribe people.

Within weeks, one Loki Green of Norway came into existence and acquired a permanent work visa to the United States. Loki secured a job at an antique book store before he left for America. Mortals, apparently, often required steady jobs and grew suspicious of those who did not have one.

Loki Green came from money. He had a sophisticated European accent. He was also tall. His favorite color was, of course, green. He was also partial to blue. Loki rarely spoke of his childhood which was often lonely. His father still lived but after an unknown dispute they had parted ways. He never spoke of his father. Loki Green was born in 1976 in Norway. His birthday was September 17th. Loki Green was definitely not a 1,025-year-old alien whose father wanted to destroy half the universe.

Except that he totally was.

One month after he arrived on Midgard he and his real estate agent, a fancy word for someone who acquires homes for people, secured the house next to one Tony Stark. Loki feigned not knowing who the man was, claiming that it’s position over the cliff reminded him of his first memory here in Norway. It was mostly true, as the best lies often were.

His real estate agent bought it all up. He had probably used that story to help get the house, Loki’s apparent ignorance of Tony likely only helped him in his job. In apparent record time, according to Loki’s agent, the home was secured, and Loki had a fresh start. His agent had contacted his friend who was a travel agent, Midgard was apparently fond of ‘agents’, who had booked Loki a flight to Malibu.

The travel agent had gone over the necessity of ‘lay-overs’ and told him the ins and outs of flying. Loki wanted to just teleport there, but it would be best if he left a ‘paper trail’. The travel agent had been friendly enough and wished him well after he had paid for her services and his flight.

Mortals certainly were a strange bunch.

Loki boarded his flight with help from many a flight attendant. They looked as miserable as he felt, and he tried to be as polite as possible. He felt bad for bothering them so much, but Midgard was so damn weird he didn’t know what to do. They chalked it up to him being from another country and let his oddities slide.

Several hours later, a neck cramp, a full bladder-he was too frightened to stand up to use the bathroom, three airplane changes, a terrible occurrence known as a layover, and several kicks to the back of his chair from an irritating child later, Loki landed in Malibu.

Malibu was hotter than he’d expected. The beaches he saw on the trip from the air port to his new home were vastly different from the ones he’d seen in Norway. While the ones there had been rocky and violent, the beaches here were covered in a blindingly white coat of sand. The water, as he was told by his driver, was some of the clearest in the world. People came from far and wide to spend just a few hours splashing in it. The people of Midgard were strange, Loki thought yet again.

After a terrible experience in something called ‘traffic’ Loki was dropped off at his new house. It wasn’t terribly huge, nothing like the monstrosity that stood next to it. Loki climbed out of the car and greeted the real estate agent that his own agent had dealt with.

She was chipper, almost annoyingly so, as she led him through the house. She showed him the bedrooms along with the ‘stainless steel kitchen’ as if he was supposed to be impressed.

“Now the backyard is lovely but legally I must remind you to watch out for the cliff. It’s quite the nasty tumble down if you know what I mean.” She grinned at him. For a moment Loki thought that she might just push him over the edge. But she turned to lead him back into the house. “Now, this of course is the master bath and bedroom. You can use the other bedrooms as an office or a kid’s room one day if need be. I’ll leave some cards for some excellent contractors should you feel the need to change anything.”

Loki thanked her politely as he led her out of the house. “Oh, and we’ve left some cookies on the kitchen counter for you!” She said as she handed him the keys to the house.

Loki smiled at her and thanked her once again before quickly shutting the door in her face. He leaned his back against the door and exhaled loudly. Humans, it seemed, were fucking exhausting. He hoped they weren’t all like that damned real estate agent.

After a moment Loki stood up from against the door. He walked up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. There was so much he needed to do. But for now, he passed out.

 

Several hours later, Loki was woken up by a persistent and incredibly loud thumping noise. It seemed to shake the house. He could also hear loud voices shrieking in delight.

“What in hel?” He groaned out as he crawled out of bed. He stumbled downstairs and into his backyard. He peered over the fence into his neighbor’s yard. Stark seemed to be having a large gathering of people. The thumping sound appeared to be some kind of music. The shrieking noise was several people as they jumped into the pool.

A man Loki knew to be Stark himself saw Loki’s forehead and eyes over the top of the fence. He smirked an, winked at Loki. He finished his conversation with the tall redhaired woman next to him. She seemed… angry. Loki couldn’t blame her. He wasn’t exactly pleased himself at the moment either.

Stark strolled over to the fence “Hey neighbor!” He said cheerily.

Loki stared down at him. “Hello neighbor, I assume this is what you Americans call a party?”

Stark grinned wickedly at him. “Well it is now that you’re here. What’s your name handsome?”

Before Loki could answer, the angry woman walked over to them. “Tony if you’re going to insist on having these stupid parties you should at least attend them.”

Tony rolled his eyes at her “Aw come on Pep, I was just making friends with my new neighbor. I think I woke him up from his nap.”

The woman looked up at Loki sympathetically. She frowned at Tony and gently whacked him on the arm “Well I’m sure your neighbor would appreciate it if you let him get back to his nap. Seriously Tony, turn the music down before someone calls the cops. Again.”

Tony sighed and called out to someone Loki had yet to see “JARVIS, you heard the woman, turn the music down.”

The angry woman, who was no longer angry, looked at him in surprise. She clearly hadn’t actually thought he’d do it. Loki hadn’t either.

Tony waived to Loki “Bye neighbor.” Then rejoined his party as he ran and jumped into the pool. Still in his suit.

“Is he always…” Loki asked the woman.

“Yes. I’m Pepper by the way. I’m Tony’s personal assistant. And you are?” She asked politely, with a well-practiced smile.

“Loki Green. It’s a pleasure to meet you Pepper.” Loki said, eyes peering over the fence.

She looked like she wanted to say something else but heard Tony yelling from across the back yard.  She sighed “Duty calls.” She ran impressively fast in her impractically high shoes.

Loki shook his head and walked back inside. He knew one thing at least, his stay on earth would not be boring by any means.

 

A week later he met Pepper in person. He was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what of earth foods he could eat, when he heard a frantic knock at the door. He quickly put down the pepper he had been carefully inspecting as he moved to the door. He swung it open.

Pepper jumped and shrieked at the sight of him, he had of course forgotten to set his knife down. He looked down at it then back at Pepper. “Oops, sorry I’ve been cooking.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” She said smiling weakly at him.

Loki opened the door more, so she could follow him inside. He placed the knife safely on the table. Pepper followed him inside, the clack of her heels on the floor rang out in the typically silent house.

“What were you cooking?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing in particular. I was just trying to see if I was allergic to any of your… ah American foods.” Loki said nonchalantly as he peeled open a banana. He checked off that bananas were ok on his list that sat on the counter.

Pepper looked at him slightly horrified. “You’re checking if you’re allergic to food… by eating it?”

“Um yes? Is there another way?” Loki questioned her.

“Well you could get an allergy test at the hospital for starters. Jesus, put that down.” She removed a nut from his hand.

He stared at it longingly.

“Anyway…” Pepper changed the topic. “I wanted to warn you that Tony’s having another party tonight. He did tell me to invite you, but you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“How frequently does he have parties?” Loki asked. It wasn’t anything compared to Thor’s feasts on Asgard, but at least then he’d had a whole palace to escape in if he didn’t want to attend.

“Too frequently to my taste, but not frequently enough for the press.” Pepper sighed.

“The press?” Loki asked curiously. He picked things up fast but even he was sometimes caught off guard by Midgardians. Just yesterday in the shop someone had come in looking for something called a ‘Shakespeare’ Loki had had to ask the owner of the shop to help the customer. The owner once they left had proceeded to give Loki ‘homework’ in reading the works of one William Shakespeare.

He had of course enjoyed it. But he did not like being caught off guard so often.

“Um yes, the news? Paparazzi? They follow Tony everywhere he goes. I’m sure you’ve had some following you over the past few weeks.” Pepper was growing confused.

“They mean no harm then?” Loki asked, suddenly on edge.

“I mean not physical harm, they certainly do some emotional harm sometimes.” Pepper said as she nibbled on some of Loki’s allergy testing nuts.

_Oh dear_ , Loki thought. If he had known the man following him was one of these paparazzi he definitely wouldn’t have incapacitated him in that alley. Loki coughed a little. At least he’d wiped the man’s memory.

“Anyway, I better go. Can’t leave Tony alone for too long if you know what I mean.” She checked her watch. “Looks like it’s time to take out the trash! It was great talking to you Loki, don’t be a stranger.” She waved at him as she left his house.

“Take out the trash?” Loki murmured to himself. He watched through his window until he saw Pepper leading a woman who was barely dressed to a car. Loki laughed. “Ah, I see, she is taking out the trash. What a delightful woman.”

Loki decided in that moment that he would keep Pepper. He may even show up to Tony’s party if only to keep her company while the genius drove her slowly over the cliff of insanity.

Hours later Loki did just that. He walked over the sidewalk to Tony’s house. Pepper greeted him at the door. “Loki, you came!”

“Yes, well I didn’t want to see you driven insane by your Mr. Stark. Besides I found myself rather bored this evening.” Loki said.

“Aw thank you, I don’t think anyone could stay bored at one of Tony’s parties for long. You look great by the way.” Pepper complimented him as she led him into what Loki could only assume was the living room.

“As do you.” Loki told her.

She was about to say something to him when Tony burst into the room.

“Oh Pep, there you are. And who’s this?” He looked over Loki.

“Tony this is your neighbor, Loki.” Pepper reminded him.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be so… pretty.” Tony said, still staring at him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’d be so short on words.”

Pepper laughed. “Come on Tony, I told you we were keeping him. Like five times.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tony said, still staring at Loki.

Loki shivered. This _wasn’t_ what he was here for. Besides, this man would undoubtedly be one of the first his father would kill. But maybe he could change that… no. No. He couldn’t think like that.

He followed Pepper and Tony into the backyard.

“So, Pepper tells me you were trying to kill yourself earlier today? Trying to test allergies by eating foods you might be allergic too? Ha, that’s great!” Tony laughed.

Loki shrugged. “I don’t see why it’s such an issue, I’d rather know when I’m prepared to deal with it than have it surprise me when I’m not.”

Pepper sighed and muttered something about “men…”

Tony handed him a drink. Loki took it, he wrinkled his nose at the taste but swallowed it. Tony handed him another. Loki rolled his eyes but drink it as well. It wasn’t like anything the Midgardian’s had could get him drunk. He’d already tried it the night he’d arrived in Norway when Lydia’s blood still stained his hands.

Tony at least seemed impressed. Pepper looked more than a little worried. For her sake, Loki refused any more drinks from Tony. After a couple minutes of idle chit chat Tony remembered that he had other guests and went to join them.

Pepper led him inside. It was significantly quieter. They sat on a sofa. The table in front of them had a platter. Pepper snagged on of the crackers, she placed a piece of cheese and sausage on it. Loki repeated her movements. He sliced another piece of cheese with the knife then ate it.

“So, Loki, what is it you do when not trying to give yourself an allergic reaction?” She asked, grinning at him deviously.

This was why he’d gotten a job. “I work for an antique bookstore. My family had money, so I get to pick my job for fun.”

“I have to be honest but that sounds incredibly boring.” Pepper said.

Loki laughed. “It can be sometimes but helping someone find the book they’re looking for is extremely rewarding.”

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. “If you say so. So do you have any plans besides-“

Loki stopped listening to her. There, in the corner of his eye was a woman. She looked harmless enough but so did he. He knew that gait. It was that of a predator. Loki stood up. “Be quiet.” He said in a low voice to Pepper.

He grabbed the knife that lay on the sausage and cheese platter before them. Pepper’s eyes went wide, but he paid no attention to her. He silently followed the woman. He followed her outside, Pepper followed him.

“What is it?” She hissed.

“That woman, there’s something off about her. Look, she’s headed for Tony.” Loki said softly.

“Oh my god.” Pepper whispered.

Loki stalked her from behind. Loki saw the glint of metal before anyone else. The woman had pulled out a gun. Loki didn’t even want to know where it had been hiding from within her skintight dress. Loki quickly grabbed her arm and moved it skyward, pointed over the water. She pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out, drawing even more eyes to the both of them.

She looked at Loki angrily, she was about to say something, but Loki didn’t give her the chance. He took the cheese knife and stabbed her in the heart. She collapsed to the ground, already dead.

“Oh my _god_!” Pepper gasped. “Someone call the police. Loki you killed her!”

Loki turned to her, eyebrow raised in confusion. “Yes, she was going to kill Tony.”

Tony stared at him, his eyes wide. “You saved me.” He whispered.

“I think he’s in shock Pepper.” He turned to Pepper. She too, it seemed was in shock. “Really? You” Loki said turning to a blonde man who had been on his phone when the woman had shot her gun “call the authorities. Just leave her there, don’t move the body. Tony, Pepper, come sit down.”

Loki led them over to the sofa next to the pool. “Am I correct in assuming neither of you have seen a person die before?”

They both nodded.

“Don’t you both work for a weapons manufacturer? You know what, never mind. Tony stop looking at her.” Loki’s voice rang out clear.

Tony didn’t listen to him. He couldn’t hear him. Loki grabbed his chin. “Tony, look at me.” Tony finally looked him in the eyes. “She’s gone. She can’t hurt you.”

Tony tried to look back at the woman, but Loki wouldn’t let him. Pepper finally let out a cry.

“Oh my god. She’s _dead_.” Pepper wept for the woman.

Loki stared at her like she was crazy. “Yes, she was going to kill Tony and probably more people after him.”

“But she’s dead!” Pepper cried out.

Loki didn’t understand. Tony apparently did.

“Hey, hey it’s alright Pep.” Tony reached out to her and hugged her close to him. She wept into his shoulder. Tony reached for Loki’s hand, his grip was deathly tight.

Midgardians were strange.

The police arrived shortly. They cordoned off the body and asked everyone a plethora of questions. Especially Loki. Apparently even killing people who were going to kill other people was frowned upon on Midgard. Tony and Pepper both vouched for him however and the police let him be.

Hours later and everyone had finally left. The police had taken the woman’s body with them. They told Tony they’d tell him what they’d learned about her and why she’d tried to kill him as soon as they could. Tony just nodded and clutched Pepper tighter to him.

Once they left Loki cleared his throat. “I suppose I’d better head home.”

Pepper’s stammered something out. Loki didn’t hear it the first time. “Can we… can we come with you? I don’t want to stay here right now. And I don’t want to be alone.”

Loki’s heart melted a little. Midgardians were adorable, they were so open with their feelings. Loki couldn’t refuse. “Of course, Pepper. Don’t you know?”

“Know what?” She asked him as she followed him out of the house.

“What friends are for.” He said as he reached for her hand. He glanced back at Tony, he nodded at him to follow them. Tony did.

He was staring at Loki like he was trying to unravel a mystery. Loki didn’t think he ever would, not fully anyways. It was also adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki digs stars, Tony might dig Loki just a little.

That night they all slept in Loki’s living room. Well slept should be used loosely for what actually happened that night. Pepper after several glasses of hot chocolate finally went to sleep. Loki sat curled up on the recliner. Tony sat with Pepper, her legs spread out on his lap. Tony had been staring at Loki since Pepper had fallen asleep.

That had been over an hour ago. Loki waited for him to speak while he worked on a crochet project. He also knitted but found crochet more relaxing. He still kept knitting needles in his bag in case of emergencies, they made excellent weapons. Loki set aside his project.

Loki took a sip of his own hot chocolate. He glanced up at Tony who, was of course, still staring at him. Loki sighed and set his mug down.

“What is it?” Loki finally asked.

Tony looked startled. “What?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’ve been staring at me for an hour, you have something to ask me. What is it?”

“Oh, that.” Tony said. He looked at Pepper. “Would she have killed her? After she killed me?”

Loki shrugged. “Perhaps, I don’t know her motivations. It doesn’t matter now though, she’s gone Tony.”

“What if it wasn’t just her? What if someone else comes and they hurt Pepper? Or you?” Tony whispered.

“Oh fuck.” Loki said. Tony looked back at him in surprise. “Look Tony, I really don’t know how you haven’t encountered this. I mean honestly, you make and sell weapons.”

Tony blanched as if Loki had struck him.

“No, don’t give me that look. I’m not saying what you do is wrong, honestly, I don’t care. I’m saying that other people are always going to care, and someone is always going to want you dead.” Loki said. He wasn’t one for ‘sugar coating’ things as the mortals put it.

“Jesus, you’re a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Tony groaned.

“So, I’ve been told. Look Tony what I’m trying to say is that you can’t live your life in fear that someone may try to kill you again because they probably will, and you can’t control that. It’s not your fault if someone comes after you and they hurt someone.” Loki said, trying and failing to sound gentle.

“That’s… that’s probably the worst thing anyone could have told me right now.” Tony said, more than a little irritated.

Loki shrugged, “You’ve chosen you lot in life, you need to accept the responsibilities and consequences that come with it. Or change, which I don’t think you want to do.”

“Pepper could have died today.” Tony said quietly.

“But she didn’t.” Loki said.

Tony looked him in the eye. “Because you stopped it from happening. You killed someone for me. For her.”

“It’s not a big deal, do not make it out like it is.” Loki said casually.

“That’s very not comforting. Where did you even come from?” Tony asked him.

“I came onto this planet in Norway.” Loki said. It wasn’t a lie exactly.

“So, what? You’re from some Norwegian crime family? Do they even have those there?” Tony snorted.

“Something like that.” Loki whispered. “My father…” Loki blurted out “was, or rather is, not a good man. I had to get away before I became more like him.” He didn’t know why he was telling Tony this.

“Your more frightened of your father than you are killing someone. That’s pretty fucked up.” Tony said. “I am too.” Maybe that was why.

“Cheers.” Loki raised his cup of hot chocolate. Tony repeated the motion.

Loki took a sip as Tony blurted out “Come work for me!”

Loki did a spit take. With hot chocolate. On his blanket. “Dammit.” He said as he cleaned of the hot chocolate as best he could. “I’m sorry you want me to _what_?”

“Come work for me?” Tony said, this time it was posed as a question. His voice was suddenly unsure.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Tony.” Loki said hesitantly.

“Why not?” Tony sounded irritated.

Good grief why was Loki constantly surrounded by people who had never been told ‘no’ in their life. “It just isn’t.”

“That’s not an answer.” Tony said stubbornly.

“I can’t.” Loki said firmly.

“Still not an answer.” Tony said. Mortals were very irritating.

Loki needed a lie. A good one too, one that was believable. Too bad he didn’t have one. He couldn’t say “I’m actually an alien from another planet who’s seen ET and sorry, but I don’t really want to be questioned or dissected. I need to lay low, hugs and kisses.”

“I already have a job.” Loki said instead.

Tony rolled his eyes. “So, get a better one.”

“What would I even do?” Loki said. “And no, that is not me agreeing.”

“Body guard?” Tony asked.

“You already have several I’m sure.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Personal assistant?” Tony tried again.

“Pepper is your personal assistant.” Loki said wearily.

“Pepper’s personal assistant?” Tony tried yet again.

“No, and three strikes you’re out.” Loki smirked at him.

“Alright fine I give up. For now.” Tony winked at him. He was apparently starting to feel at least a little better. Tony frowned, “What if someone tries to kill me again? No one else noticed but you.”

Loki sighed. “I can’t be there all the time Tony. Besides no one noticed because it was a party, no one was looking for an attacker.”

“No one but you.” Tony said suspiciously.

Loki shrugged. “I’ve been trained excessively in the art of paranoia.”

“What if you came to my parties? Just in case, plus Pepper hates my parties and likes you.” Tony asked hesitantly.

“I hate your parties.” Loki wrinkled his nose.

“I’ll pay you?” Tony tried.

“I don’t need money.” Loki said. He really didn’t.

Tony frowned as he looked around the house. “My god, where is your computer? TV? Phone?”

Loki shrugged. Of those things he only knew what a computer was. “I don’t have one?”

Tony gasped. “We can’t be friends anymore.”

Loki looked at him confused. “What? What does me not having any of your primitive technologies have to do with us being friends?”

“Primitive technologies?” Tony squeaked. “I’ll have you know Stark Industries manufactures the most advanced technology on the planet.”

Loki didn’t say “Yes, _this_ planet.” But he still raised an eyebrow.

“Then that’ll be your payment. You come to my parties and I’ll keep you up to date with tech.” Tony grinned. Loki hadn’t seen him so happy since before the attempted murder followed by an actual murder.

Loki found himself not wanting to be the cause of that smile leaving his face, so he found himself agreeing.

“This is going to be epic!” Tony said ecstatically.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Loki said. Tony looked exhausted. Loki frowned at him. “You should get some sleep Tony.”

“I don’t think I can.” Tony said quietly.

“Would you like another cup of hot chocolate?” Loki asked as he stood up.

“No thanks. I still can’t believe you don’t have a TV. What do you even do in your spare time?” Tony questioned him.

“I read?” Loki said. He knew the Midgardians had books, was it so strange for them to actually read them?

“Wow. So, you don’t have any electronics, you work in a bookstore, you test allergies by eating foods. Where did you even come from?” Tony grinned up at him.

“Like I said, Norway.” Loki snorted.

“Right.” Tony rolled his eyes. Loki threw a blanket and a pillow at him.

“At least try to sleep.” Loki told him.

“Sure, thing hot stuff.” Tony said as he spread the blanket over himself and Pepper.

Loki, ever confused by mortals, let it slide. He picked up his crochet. He looked up at the pair on his sofa 30 minutes later. Tony had fallen asleep, his head leaned back on the sofa and the pillow was clutched between his arms. Pepper was still out cold next to him, her feet on Tony’s lap and her mouth hung open as she drooled on his sofa.

Loki sighed, this hadn’t been the plan. He was supposed to stay close sure, but not _this_ close. This was exactly what had happened on Asgard, they had let him in and he had betrayed them. Would he do the same to Pepper and Tony? Hadn’t he already betrayed them by lying to them? By allowing not one but two infinity stones to make their planet a target? And not to mention himself?

Even if his father didn’t come for the stones, Loki knew he would eventually come for him. And he would destroy this planet.

He should leave. He should leave before he got anyone else hurt. Like he did Lydia. He was the one who brought her home to his father. And what a mistake that had been. Now she was dead, an infinity stone unaccounted for, and her child was missing as well. He didn’t even know if the child was still alive.

He subconsciously twirled one of his knitting needles in his hand. He didn’t even notice that he had removed it. He stared at it. He wanted to drive it through his father’s heart.

Except he didn’t. He was so fucked. How could he hate and love on person so much at the same time? How could one person invoke such emotions in him? How could he let him continue to toy with him? The worst thing, possibly, was that his father didn’t even realize what he did. He had killed so many people because his father had asked it of him. He’d done it without question. Without hesitation.

Loki suddenly felt sick. He stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Soon, the contents of his stomach were in the toilet. He stared down at it, the smell wanting him to throw up again. He wasn’t ok. He knew he hadn’t been for a long time, but he hadn’t truly realized it until now.

Maybe that was what made mortals so important. They didn’t have the time to grow accustomed to the things he had done. Even the Asgardians weren’t too unlike him, with their warrior culture and imperialistic attitudes. But the people of Midgard? They were different. Tony and Pepper were different.

Loki gripped the toilet seat with his hand. He leaned back and sat against his bath tub. He closed his eyes. This hadn’t been the plan. But when did anything he planned ever go as planned?

Go to Asgard and infiltrate them and learn magic? Sure, but they’ll infiltrate your heart. Screw Fandral and definitely don’t fall in love with him? Why not, but you totally will fall in love with him and break his heart. Find Lydia and help her get away? Sure, except she’ll die, and you’ll never know what happened to her child. Get near Tony Stark to discover more about earth technology and see if they stand a chance against your father? Sure, except you’ll get roped into the man’s life and save it.

Loki squeezed his hand that gripped the toilet seat. The porcelain began to crack. He quickly let go. He stared at the blood dripping where the seat had broken his skin.

“Shit.” Loki whispered. He stood up and flushed the bile down the toilet. He exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the water and grabbed his first aid supplies. He rinsed his hand then winced as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on it. He inspected the cut, it wasn’t deep, so he placed a band-aid on it. He put the supplies back up in his cabinet.

He made his way back to his chair. Tony and Pepper were still asleep on the sofa. He sighed and opened the door to the backyard. He sat at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling over the edge. He leaned back and stared at the stars. They lived far enough away from the city that he could actually see them.

He began to familiarize himself with the new set of stars. They were of course different from the stars he had grown up surrounded by. Despite this, Loki found that wherever you went, you were always surrounded by stars. You couldn’t always see them, but they were always there. It comforted him.

A new planet or space station could be frightening and new, but stars? Stars were always the same. Always consistent. They were some of the few things in the universe that were.

Stars were always there, the Collector was always greedy and irritating, Loki never knew what to do, and Thor was always Thor. Those were his few constants. Fandral had once been a constant but he’d fucked that up.

Loki turned his head to the side as Tony sat down next to him. “What ya thinking about? Ex-girlfriend?”

“Boyfriend actually.” Loki said quietly.

“What happened?” Tony asked curiously.

“I broke his heart.” Loki whispered.

“Ouch bet he was pissed.” Tony said as he lay back to look at the stars.

“Hmm.” Was all Loki said.

“I never got the whole star thing. They don’t exactly do much.” Tony said casually.

“Ah, but that’s rather the point isn’t it?” Loki turned his head to look at him. “Wherever you go, stars are always there. It doesn’t matter the star system, planet, galaxy. There are always stars. They are constant. They live longer and burn brighter than most things in this universe.”

“Than most things? What lives longer than a star?” Tony asked, clearly not believing what he said.

Loki shrugged. “Some speak of beings as old as the universe itself. Celestials they call them. No one has ever seen one, or if they have they haven’t told anyone.” Everyone except for his father. Who had told Loki.

“Then how do they know that they existed?” Tony asked skeptically.

Loki sighed. “You can’t. But you can’t know they aren’t out there. Or even were out there at one point.”

“You don’t strike me as the religious type.” Tony snorted.

“I’m not. Even if they did exist I very much doubt they’re wholesome enough to warrant worship. Besides in my experience religion often leads to fanaticism. Which can lead to justifying terrible things for some cause or purpose.” Or a _mission_.

Tony said nothing. They lay there for a long time. Long enough that they saw the sun come up over the water. It was quite lovely. Each planet had different things that made it unique and beautiful. Earth’s sunsets and sunrises were one of its own.

Loki took in a deep breath and sat up. Tony followed his lead.

He snagged Loki’s hand. “Woah, what happened to your hand?”

Loki gently tugged it away. “Ah, I had a bit of a disagreement with the toilet.”

“Uhuh. Ok.” Tony said, clearly not impressed. He stood up and offered Loki his hand. Loki took it and allowed Tony to pull him up. “Oh wow, you’re heavy.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m not that familiar with American mannerisms but I’m fairly certain you don’t tell a relatively new acquaintance that they weigh a lot.” 

“Well I’m not most Americans. I laugh in the face of manners.” Tony said proudly.

“You are strange, that at least is certain.” Loki gave him that.

“No, Stephen’s the strange one.” Tony grinned at him. “It’s funny because his last name is Strange. He might pop in on our next party, you’ll meet him then. You’ll either love him or hate him. It’s either or with that guy.”

“That’s… nice?” Loki said, unsure of what to say to that.

“He’s not. Nice that is.” Tony said as he opened the door to the house to Loki.

Pepper was still asleep on the sofa. Loki frowned at her.

“I frightened her last night, didn’t I? You as well.” Loki turned to Tony.

“Not as much as my would-be assassin did Loki. She’s not scared of you, she’s just not used to this kind of stuff.”  Tony said as he stared at his best friend.

“Neither are you.” Loki said quietly.

“Yeah well, me and Pep haven’t ever really been the ones in the action. That’s always been more of Rhodey’s area.” Tony said.

“Rhodey?” Loki asked as he moved into the kitchen.

“Rhodey’s our best friend. He’s in the military. Actually, I’m surprised he hasn’t stormed over here yet. I should probably call him… Eh, JARVIS will let him know where we are.”

“Your voice in the ceiling?” Loki asked as he retrieved ingredients to make pancakes.

“I’m sorry what? No, JARVIS is my AI.” Tony said.

“A I?” Loki asked, looking at Tony in confusion.

“Artificial intelligence? He’s my baby. I made him, he has a personality and can learn things. He operates my house and does a lot more than that.” Tony said enthusiastically.

Loki was impressed, he hadn’t expected anyone on earth to have such technology yet. But he wasn’t surprised that it was Tony who did. “That sounds intriguing. Hand me an egg, will you?”

Tony did while explaining more about JARVIS’s programming and general use. Loki handed him a spatula and sat on the counter while he listened to Tony ramble on about JARVIS. A few minutes later Pepper entered the kitchen.

“Hey Pep! So, when someone enters the house JARVIS does a brief search for them and-“ Tony was interrupted by Pepper.

“What the hell is going on in here?” She looked at the two men, astonished by the sight before her.

Loki and Tony looked to each other then back at her in confusion. Loki raised an eyebrow as he at a strawberry. He subtly checked the ‘not allergic’ box on his paper.

“Are you… cooking? How did you get him to cook?” She was almost yelling at them.

Tony looked down at his hands. “Oh my god!” He looked up at Loki. “How did you? What?”

Loki popped a blueberry between his teeth and waited a second before checking the ‘not allergic’ box for that too. “I don’t get it, don’t most people on Mi-Malibu cook?” He stopped himself before saying Midgard.

“Well yes, but not Tony. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cook since your mom…” Pepper winced after she let that slip.

Tony winced too. “I don’t cook. I used to do it with my mom.” He stared at the spatula like it was dissolving his flesh.

It wasn’t, Loki had seen that happen and it didn’t look anything like that. Loki cleared his throat. “Ah, well.” He gently removed the spatula from Tony’s hand. “Never fear, it won’t happen again.”

Tony shook his head, almost frantically. “No, no, it’s alright. Really it is.”

Pepper looked between him and Loki in confusion. Loki stared at the mortal who had gone back to flipping pancakes.

Mortals were strange.

Loki gracefully slid off the counter top. “Pepper, would you mind helping me set the table?”

She nodded helplessly. Loki pointed to where the silverware was kept as he grabbed the plates. Once they finished setting the table she and Loki sat down and waited for the pancakes to finish. Tony joined them shortly.

Pepper stared at him for a minute before taking a few of the pancakes. Loki pretended not to watch. Tony pretended not to notice. They ate in silence.

“That was great guys!” Pepper said.

“Thanks Pep.” Tony told her. “Oh, I just remembered. We probably need to call Rhodey.”

“Oh shit.” Pepper said, her eyes growing wide.

“Yeah.” Tony said in agreement.

Loki said nothing as he stood and took their plates to the sink. He frowned as he looked at his hand. It really shouldn’t have been cut at all. He peeled off the band-aid to look at it. The cut was still there. It looked better than it had before, but it should have healed by now.

Now more than a little scared, Loki summoned his magic. It came. He healed his wound. Suddenly, he sagged against the counter. He blinked a few times, the wave of exhaustion that overtook him was surprising to say the least. He didn’t know what was going on, but it wasn’t good. There was a loud ringing in his ears. He couldn’t hear anything.

“Loki?” A voice called out. It said something else, but he couldn’t focus on it. He tried to move but his eyes grew fuzzy. The kitchen sink disappeared from before him.

A pair of arms caught him. “Loki? Loki are you alright?” An extremely concerned voice asked.

Loki blinked. His sudden spell of whatever it was faded. “I’m alright, just a little tired.”

Tony’s face peered down at him. Pepper also was looking down at him.

“That didn’t look like ‘a little tired’ that looked like you collapsed.” Tony said, he looked almost scared.

“I just need to lie down.” Loki said. He tried to sit up but felt too weak.

“Woah, woah there. Slow down cowboy.” Tony told him.

“Yeah Loki, you’re really pale. I don’t think you should move.” Pepper said.

Loki looked Tony in the eye. “I’m fine, really. I just need to lie down, honest.”

Tony didn’t seem convinced.

Loki rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Tony’s. “Honest, I’m fine I just need to lie down. You can help me to my bed or I’ll get there on my own it’s up to you.”

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and then back to Loki. “Fine.” Tony said. “For the record, I think you should see a doctor.”

“Doctor schmoctor.” Loki said.

Pepper sighed. “You better not let Stephen hear you say that.”

Tony helped him stand. Well, he more lifted him up. Tony grunted but didn’t say anything about Loki’s weight this time. Tony carried him up the stairs. Pepper stayed downstairs, probably out of some strange Midgardian sense of decency or propriety.

Tony opened the door and placed Loki on the bed. He looked around Loki’s room. “It’s nice.” He said. He glanced to Loki. “This isn’t quite how I imagined our first time alone in a bedroom together though.”

If Loki’s head didn’t hurt so much he probably would have said something to that. As it was he kicked off his shoes and wearily pulled his blanket over him.

Tony stood awkwardly by his bed. “Do you want some aspirin or anything?”

“Allergic.” Loki groaned out. “Bad for my hearts.”

“Sorry, did you say hearts?” Tony laughed a little. Loki didn’t deign that with a response. Loki closed his eyes. He felt Tony brush some of his hair out of his face, but he didn’t say anything about that either.

Tony flipped off the light and quietly left his room. Loki was for the first time in a long time scared of his magic. Or rather his apparent lack of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki slept for a whole day. When he woke up he passed out again after drinking a glass of water. The second time he woke up Pepper was sitting at his bedside. She helped him drink some more water then he passed out again. The next time he woke up he wasn’t in his house anymore, Tony sat at his bedside. He was tinkering with his limited technology.

“Hey.” Loki said, his voice hoarse.

Tony’s eyes flickered over to him. “Oh, thank god, you’re awake.” Tony sat his contraption down on the table.

“This isn’t…” Loki cleared his throat. “This isn’t a hospital is it?”

“Ah no, this is a spare room in my house. Pepper and I left like you said but she went to check up on you again a couple days ago and you were still out, so we brought you here.” Tony said, clearly worried for him. It was sweet.

It was also unfortunate. Loki knew what had happened to him, well part of it, Tony wouldn’t understand.

“I give you my thanks then.” Loki sat up slowly. He really did feel much better, he’d just needed sleep. A lot of it apparently.

Tony watched him wearily. “I don’t know if you getting up is such a good idea right now, you’ve been out for days.”

Loki sighed, damn other people and they’re worrying about him. Damn him for letting people get close enough to worry about him. “I’ll be fine Tony.”

Tony snorted, “Yeah that’s what you told me before you passed out for 3 days!”

Loki raised an eyebrow “It was only three days?”

“ _Only_? Does this happen often?” Tony said.

Loki frowned, contemplating what to say. It _had_ happened before but not in a long time. And it _definitely_ shouldn’t have happened over something so small as a mere cut. There was something more going on, he needed to find out desperately.

“Yes, though it has been many years.” Loki said. Let Tony think it was some kind of medical condition. Something that couldn’t be treated. “I’m afraid I over extended myself what with my lack of sleep and stress. It won’t happen again.” At least not when anyone else would see it.

Tony looked unconvinced. “What is it? What’s wrong with you?”

Dammit, mortals and their inquisitive nature would be the end of him. “They never could figure it out. Or figure out how to stop it either.” Loki lied.

“Damn, that sucks.” Tony bought the lie.

“It is what it is.” Loki said, seemingly accepting of his fate. He was not.

“Are you hungry?” Tony asked, trying to change the subject. Loki let him.

“Quite.” Loki slid his feet over the sides of the bed. He went to stand but his legs began to collapse under him. Tony caught him.

“Good lord, you are heavy.” Tony grunted out. “How are you so heavy? That doesn’t even make sense.”

Loki smirked at him but said nothing. No ‘I’m actually an alien from another planet’ or ‘your planet is likely vastly different from the one I was born on’. He and Tony moved awkwardly to the kitchen. Tony helped him sit on a stool.

“Pancakes ok?” Tony asked him.

Loki nodded, he still wasn’t sure of what all he was allergic too on this planet. And now… well it wouldn’t hurt to be a little careful after recent events.

Loki watched Tony cook over the stove. He frowned slightly, he remembered what Pepper had said about Tony not cooking since his mother passed away. He hadn’t even thought to ask where the other man’s parents were. Tony hadn’t mentioned his mother. Then again Loki hadn’t either, but to be fair he didn’t really have one.

Unless you counted Frigga, which was complicated in its own right. She probably didn’t ever want to see him again like all the others on Asgard.

“Tony, are you cooking? And who the hell is this?” A man’s voice came from the doorway. Loki turned, he hadn’t even heard him come in. What was _wrong_ with him? The man was older than Tony, possibly old enough to be his father. He had white hair and cold blue eyes. Loki was immediately unsure of the man that stood before them.

Tony jumped in surprise. Loki sighed. “Oh, hey Obie, this is my neighbor. He saved my life a couple days ago.”

Loki grinned at the man and waved his hand. He probably looked terrible, but it hopefully made him look intimidating. It probably didn’t.

The man raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Well that explains him, but cooking? You haven’t done that since Maria…”

Ah, that must have been Tony’s mother’s name. Tony’s mood immediately darkened. He shrugged at the man but said nothing. The man let it slide. Loki did too, it wasn’t any of his business.

Tony handed Loki a plate full of pancakes. “Go slow.” He said quietly.

“You want some Obie?” He asked the man.

“You know I’d never turn down the cooking of a Stark, but unfortunately there’s a board meeting in an hour.” He glanced to Loki. “I’m guessing you’re not coming then?”

“Ding, ding, ding we have a winner.” Tony said.

“Alright kiddo, but you need to show your face outside R&D sometime soon. The board is starting to get antsy.” The man began to walk out of the room, he turned back and gave Loki a dangerous smile “It was nice meeting you, Tony’s neighbor.”

Loki nodded his head at him but said nothing. He was still too tired to play whatever game the man was trying to play.

Loki shoved a bite of pancakes into his mouth. They were very good. “Who was that?” He asked Tony.

“Oh, that was Obadiah Stane, he was friends with my parents. He helped me out a lot after they died.” Tony said while cleaning off the counters.

Loki inspected him. He couldn’t tell if there was something off about this Obadiah Stane. In his experience, there probably was. He didn’t think he could do anything about it if there was, at least not yet.

“I think he thinks we’re fucking.” Tony said casually.

Loki coughed on his pancakes. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

“You heard me.” Tony grinned at him.

“My god, what have I gotten myself into?” Loki put his head in his hands.

Tony laughed at him. “I think Pepper asks herself that question every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I finally got Assassin's Creed Origins and totally got swallowed up by AC again.


	9. Chapter 9

The following week went by slowly. Loki was hesitant to use his magic after the disastrous events that followed him attempting at healing his hand. He was almost certain that he knew what was wrong, but he was even more certain that he wanted to ignore it.

He hoped that it would go away quickly. He knew it wouldn’t. Things rarely worked themselves out in his experience.

Pepper and Tony had visited him every day. Sometimes together, sometimes apart. It annoyed him a little, he was older than they could even comprehend, and they were babysitting _him_. It wasn’t like they owed him anything, sure he’d saved Tony’s life but what else would he have done? Let him die?

If it had happened a couple hundred years ago he might have. But now? Such waste of life, of talent, did not appeal to him. Besides, he liked Pepper.

The week went by and he convinced Pepper and Tony that he was well enough to attend Tony’s party. The least he could do was alert one of them if something was amiss. He doubted anything would go wrong.

He was correct. The party was boring. He almost wished that there had been a would-be assassin. Tony and Pepper were both busy talking up some business associates that had crashed the party. Loki didn’t know anyone else and sat alone in a corner in Tony’s living room.

He wished he could make himself invisible but that probably wouldn’t be wise.

A tall man sat down next to him. “You look as bored as I feel.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re very astute.”

The man laughed, “No I just hate these parties. Tony said he had someone he wanted me to meet. I’m Stephen Strange.” He offered Loki his hand. Loki shook it, another odd Midgardian custom.

“Ah, I believe I may be that person. I am Loki Green.” Loki said as he let go of the Stephen’s hand. He could practically _feel_ the magically potential leaking off the man. He hid his surprise, he hadn’t even known that people of earth were capable of magic.

If the man noticed Loki’s own magic he said nothing. It was more likely he was unaware of even his own magic. He gave Loki a surprised look, he hadn’t expected to find him so soon apparently.

“Ah, well then, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Stephen said. Loki tried not to laugh, it was clear the man was not used to being polite. Tony must have asked him not to scare him off.

“You as well.” Loki smiled at him. “So, I believe Tony mentioned you are a doctor?”

“A neuro surgeon, but yes.” Stephen winced at Loki’s lack of knowledge in his field.

Loki shrugged it off, Midgardian’s had the strangest ways of naming things. Fancy names didn’t actually tell one what the name meant. But then again, Loki didn’t really care. Besides he could just ask Tony what a ‘neuro’ was later.

“Fascinating.” Was all he said as he leaned back and listened to the man talk about human brains. It was fascinating, learning the differences between human brains and his own. He also compared them to what he knew of other species throughout the galaxy. Maybe one day he’d write a compendium on it.

That was, of course, if he didn’t die first. Which seemed more and more likely every day that passed him by.

By the end of the party, he seemed to have acquired another human. This one even had potential for magic. What a strange place this Midgard was. Loki was beginning to understand how it was possible that two infinity stones had found their home here.

He sat in his backyard that night, a fire smoldering before him. It wasn’t particularly cold, but the flames of the fire relaxed him. They reminded him of happier times, when Thor would drag him on adventures. When things were simpler.

Loki rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know what to _do_. He was growing weaker and weaker as time passed. He didn’t know if it would eventually stop or if he would just continue growing weak until he faded away. It terrified him.

He could feel his magic slipping away. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but after he’d tried to heal his hand it became clear to him. He didn’t even know how long it had been happening. It could have been slipping away for weeks, months, or even years. It was impossible to pin point an exact time frame.

He wanted to cry, to scream, to lash out with his magic. But how would that help? For all he knew, if he used too much magic it would kill him. If he was being honest with himself, he had nearly killed himself when he’d tried to heal his hand.

Healing magic had never come easily to him, but such a small wound shouldn’t have cost that much energy. Loki wanted to try another spell, but he knew it wasn’t safe. Nothing was safe anymore.

He was on the run from his father, from Thor, from so many others. He was stuck on a planet laughably unadvanced. He was stuck on Midgard with practically no magic. He was stuck with a weakening body and a troubled mind.

He was alone.

He glanced over to the house next to him. It was large and obnoxious. But, he realized as he looked at it looming over his own house, maybe he wasn’t so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Warning! This chapter does briefly mention the 9/11 attacks from Loki's perspective.

A year past in the blink of an eye. At least for Loki it had. The people of earth had marked it as the year 2001. Loki thought they had a rather complicated way of looking at time, but it wasn’t up to him.

For most of the other citizens of earth, the year had not been so uneventful. Loki had the decency to remain quiet on matters of terrorist and terrorist attacks. It was terrible, that he couldn’t argue with but how could one who had seen entire planets _burn_ weigh in on such matters?

So, he mourned the victims with the others. Silently to himself, he swore he wouldn’t perform such acts again. Seeing the after affects of such events was different. He and his father had never exactly stuck around to see the chaos and misery of their destruction.

Now he was stuck. It gave him a new perspective. If he was to remain on this planet in his own form of exile, it had bloody well not blow up on him. And he had better not be the one to do it.

Time moved on. The people didn’t. Not for a long while. Loki sat back silently as he watched the government gain increasing amounts of power. People were angry and scared.

He did nothing. But what could he, a book seller, do? It wasn’t his place. This wasn’t his planet. It was one thing to not destroy a planet on your own, but you couldn’t exactly stop the people on the planet from doing it themselves.

Loki remained a spectator on earth.

Well as much as one could when one’s next door neighbor was Tony Stark.

As far as humans went Tony was… well he was Tony. Tony’s approach to current events in the news was to make bigger and bolder weapons.

Loki didn’t exactly agree with this viewpoint, but he hardly had any room to judge. At least Tony was trying to help in his own way. Loki had rarely ever helped anyone.

Loki sighed and sat back in his chair. Before him sat a brand new Television home studio set up. Tony hadn’t been joking when he said he would keep Loki caught up with technology. The mortal’s technology was hilariously outdated by Loki’s standards. But the mortals, Tony in particular, seemed to be making leaps in bounds in advancements.

If Loki actually cared, he might be frightened for the rest of the universe. It wouldn’t surprise him if they caught up astoundingly fast to the other members of their galaxy.

Loki hit play on newest part of his ‘entertainment system’. The DVD player was almost cute. It was of course infinitely better than the VHS player he had had before Tony strutted in to switch them out. Loki squinted at the movie playing before him.

His door burst open. He paused the film again. He didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“I don’t know why I gave you a key.” Loki sighed.

“Um, you didn’t?” Tony snorted as he walked over and dramatically flopped onto Loki’s couch.

“Ah of course, I must have forgotten.” Loki hadn’t. But Tony’s games amused him.

Tony gave him a wink that slowly turned into a wince as he noticed what Loki had been watching. “Really? Phantom again? I thought we discussed this…”

Loki sighed. “I know, it’s terrible but the portrayal of galactic politics intrigues me. I don’t think anyone’s ever thought about having all the planets engage in one governing body.”

Tony stared at him. “I can’t believe I’ve finally found the only person interested in the space politics of Star Wars!”

“Oh, do shut up and go make some popcorn.” Loki turned the volume up to drown out Tony’s complaining.

In all honesty the thought of an intergalactic government amused him. Not because it was a bad idea, which it probably was, but because he’d never seen it imagined as such in fiction or real life before.

The humans and their imagination could be rather… sweet at times. Until they destroyed what they created with one fell swoop in the form of Sheev Palpatine.

Loki was interrupted from his thoughts with a kernel of popcorn to the face. He glared at the kernel that had landed in his lap then back up at Tony. He gingerly picked up the kernel and with the grace only obtained by one who had been trained to kill since birth threw it. Right into the center of Tony’s forehead.

“Dead.” Loki said bluntly.

“Pssht you’d never kill me.” Tony snorted.

Unfortunately, that was probably true. Loki had grown soft on his time on earth. He hadn’t killed anyone since the first of Tony’s parties he’d attended. Of course, he’d maimed a few people but really that wasn’t the same. He didn’t miss it, but he was constantly holding himself back. Sometimes he would forget his strength and instead of fracturing a bone he would break it.

Of course, these were the bones of people trying to hurt Tony, so he didn’t exactly feel bad about it. 

If there was one place to be without his magic, he was lucky he was on earth. Most of the people here lacked any kind of magic and were infinitely weaker than him.

That was another thing that concerned him. His magic, much to his dismay, had not returned to him.

Loki was interrupted from his thoughts by Tony.

“Hey,” Tony said, “what’s up buttercup?” Tony looked unusually intense as he stared at Loki.

Loki blinked and cleared his throat. “Ah it’s nothing.”

“Sure, it is. And Pepper’s real name is Salt and I’m actually an alien.” Tony said sarcastically.

“You never know, I might be an alien for all you know.” Loki said conspiratorially.

“Uhuh, sure buddy. Now what’s up?” Tony said.

Loki sighed apparently there was no shaking Tony off his tail today. “I find myself… restless I suppose is the best way to put it.”

It really wasn’t but how did he tell someone that had no knowledge of his past that it was killing him to be stuck in one place for so long? Without his magic? No there really wasn’t a better way to put it. Not in a way that Tony could understand.

“So? Why don’t you like go on a vacation?” Tony said.

“A what?” Loki stared at him.

“Uh a vacation? Vacay? Partay? Fun? Never heard of any of that before?” Tony looked shocked.

“Tony don’t be dramatic I know what ‘fun’ is.” Loki snorted. “They explained it on a children’s show about a sponge. F is for fire that burns down the whole town U is for Uranium bombs N is for no survivors.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared or turned on.” Tony said staring at Loki as if he’d never seen him before. “I think I’m in love.”

Loki snorted “I’m sure. Now what is this ‘vacation’ you speak of?”

“Jesus… Ok so it’s when you take a break? From your life? And go somewhere else for fun? Not the nuclear explosion type of fun. Like frolicking in flowers.” Tony was clearly trying hard to explain this foreign concept to Loki.

“Perhaps this ‘vacation’ may help.” Loki said, mostly so Tony could stop his horrible explanation.

“Great! Where do you want to go?” Tony grinned excitedly.

“Why don’t you pick? Would you like to go with me to show me how to, how did you put it ‘partay’?” Loki smiled at Tony.

“Oooh this is so exciting. Cold or hot?”

“What?” Loki said confused.

“You know what, never mind. Complete surprise, you got it!” Tony was practically jumping up and down on Loki’s sofa.

“Ok now I’m terrified.” Loki placed his head in his hand.

“Oh, you should be.” Tony grinned mercilessly at him. “Take two weeks off from work. We’ll leave in tomorrow. I’ll tell you what to pack in a couple hours.”

Tony sprang up and was gone.

“Um bye?” Loki said to the front door which had already closed by the time he looked at it.

 

Loki spent the rest of the day alone. He really was bored. He hoped Tony’s idea of them going on vacation would lift his spirits. Tony had a way of annoying him to happiness.

Loki twirled a needle in his hand. Since his stay on earth began he had picked up many of the arts Frigga had taught him on Asgard. While the art of magic remained elusive to him, ‘arts and crafts’ as the humans called them made him feel less alone. Closer to home.

Wherever that was.

The loom that stood before him had been… difficult to acquire. But it had been worth it. His house had a few guest rooms, in one of the larger rooms resided his loom. It was large and bulky. The tapestry would take months to complete. It was a test in patience.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t have the time.

The scene slowly forming before him was still a mystery to him. He was only an inch into his tapestry at this point.

Frigga would often interweave her tapestries with magic. She would weave her magic in according to pure intent. Some tapestries were meant to be protective. Others a hidden curse. The latter tended to be his favorites, they had resulted in some hilarious diplomatic incidents.

Right now, Loki would kill for the most basic magic in his tapestry. When he had watched Frigga weave centuries ago, he could almost _see_ her magic being interwoven amongst the fibers. Now all he saw were the dark green and brown hues he had woven together.

Loki bit his lip angrily, tears coming to his eyes. Without his magic he felt so useless. No, not useless, he felt like he had when he was young. Helpless. Helpless against his father. Against fate. Against _everything_.

His magic had always been his. Something that couldn’t be taken away. Something that he had found on his own. Something that had not been tainted by his father.

But now? All he had was what his father had taught him. That was all he had to protect him. He felt almost dirty.

He _hated_ this.

Loki heard something land on his shoe. He looked down and swore as he saw his bleeding hand and the bent needle that was still within it.

In his distress, he had bent the needle until it had pierced his skin. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Fuck.” Loki swore. That was the fifth needle this week and the second time he’d injured himself without noticing. He’d even began to keep first aid kits in each room of his house. Luckily, he wasn’t too injured.

Loki’s needle wasn’t so lucky however. Or his shoes for that matter.

As he cleaned up the mess he made, his ears twitched to the sound of his front door opening. Only one person on had the audacity to barge into his home uninvited.

Or was so loud in doing so.

Loki sighed dramatically as he left the room. “Back again Tony?”

Tony looked at him in betrayal. “You don’t sound too exited to see me. Would it help if I told you to pack your bags?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “That depends, will you tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” Tony grinned widely at him.

“Then how am I supposed to pack?” Loki said patiently.

“Oh. Fair point.” Tony frowned then sized Loki up. “Pepper has your clothing sizes, I’ll have her get you clothes.”

“The extent you’re willing to go to in order to keep this a secret astounds me.” Loki said dryly.

“I’m pretty great, aren’t I?” Tony winked at him.

Loki sat down dramatically in his arm chair. “You’re something alright.” He grumbled. “Can’t I at least get a hint?”

“Now way, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Tony said.  

 

 

As soon as Loki set foot on the airplane he knew he’d made a mistake in agreeing to this so called ‘vacation’.

Tony hadn’t even told him where they were headed yet. Loki frequently sent a glare his way, Tony barely even acknowledged it by winking in return.

Loki looked around the airplane and sighed rather dramatically. It was full of obnoxious mortals clearly intent on using one of they’re few vacation days to “get away from it all”. Which was fine by him except they couldn’t help but chatter away obnoxiously over they’re various destinations.

His fellow travelers were so excited they hardly noticed the arrival of Tony Stark. Loki rolled his eyes at Tony’s apparent disappointment in the lack of recognition. Loki moved over to they’re seats and firmly planted himself in the window seat. He looked out the window, frowning as he waited for their departure.

He still didn’t know where they were headed. It was… annoying. He felt vastly unprepared for whatever situations might arise.

Tony hummed to himself in the seat next to him as he pulled out a primitive technological device that he had told Loki was a ‘tablet’. Tony had even gone so far as to brag to him that there were so few of them and Tony himself clearly had the best. Loki had rolled his eyes at that, if he had been anyone else he would have made him go into shock with tales of the technologies he had seen across the universe.

But he hadn’t. Tony tapped away on the screen for a while, muttering to himself. While Tony entertained himself, Loki pulled a book out of his bag and begun to quietly read. He didn’t even notice that they were about to depart until a loud voice coming from the plane itself informed them to buckle their seatbelts.

Loki did not enjoy the liftoff at all. He was almost tempted to tell Tony what he knew of spaceships and interstellar travel to spare himself of having to go through this again. While he did not doubt that Tony could make a far superior craft to this airplane, it was not his place to interfere in the progression of human’s.

Loki closed his eyes and kept them that way until the turbulence had waned. Once he opened them he noticed Tony staring at him, more than a little concerned.

“Don’t like planes huh?” Tony asked him gently.

“No, not particularly.” Loki sighed.

Tony nodded at him and asked, “Want to watch a movie?”

Loki sighed. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere. “Sure, why not.”

Tony grinned at him maniacally.

30 minutes in to Tony’s choice of film Loki regretted his decision. The film was about a man who had been stranded on an island after his plane had crashed. Loki glared at Tony but was pointedly ignored. Once the man began to start talking to a volleyball Loki gave up and watched the movie without further complaint.

Several hours later their plane landed. Tony and Loki exited the plane and Loki found himself suddenly met with a somewhat chilly breeze.

“May I ask where we are?” Loki said, somewhat snidely.

Tony through an arm around his shoulder and led Loki out to where a car was waiting for them. Tony said nothing until they were in the car. “We’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us, but it’ll be worth it I promise.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Loki was getting agitated now.

“We’re in Pennsylvania.” Was all Tony told him.

Loki frowned. He knew next to nothing about Pennsylvania. He sighed, he wasn’t going to get any more information out of Tony. He sat back in his chair and resigned himself to waiting for them to reach their destination.

A few hours later the car pulled to a stop at a small building on a road well out of the way. A friendly woman stood in the building and greeted them.

“Hi! Welcome to Cherry Springs State Park!” Loki frowned that did nothing to help him in understanding why they were here. The driver paid the woman a fee and she gave him several pamphlets and detailed instructions on where to park.

They drove on slowly through the park until they reached what appeared to be a campsite. The driver helped them unpack camping gear and left them with instructions to return in the morning.

After he left Tony refused to answer any of Loki’s questions, simply stating “It’s a surprise and I don’t want to ruin it for you now help me with the damned tent.”

Loki did more than ‘help’ with the tent. Less than a minute in Tony angrily gave up and left Loki to pitch it on his own while he ate what appeared to be small crackers in the form of yellow fish. Loki rolled his eyes at the ridiculous man. He acknowledged that at least this way the tent would get put up before nightfall.

“You know, you’re rather useless, don’t you?” Loki said once he’d finished with the tent.

“Ah, but that’s what I have you for dear.” Tony winked at him as he ate a fistful of the small fish. 

“By the Norns…” Loki muttered to himself as he sat down in the foldable chair next to Tony.

Tony handed him a water bottle. Loki took it.

“Well?” Loki asked.

“Well what?” Tony said.

“Why are we here?” Loki looked at him with squinted eyes.

“Oh that. What time is it?” Tony said.

Loki sighed. “It’s half past 6.”

“Almost time then. Let’s make dinner so we’ve got something to do in the meanwhile.” Tony got up and went to the fire pit.

Loki watched as Tony set up the coals and lit the flame. Tony could apparently do this on his own. Loki moved the chairs closer to the fire, so he and Tony could sit near the warm flame. The air had grown rather chilly and while Loki was quite used to the cold, Tony was not.

They chatted aimlessly while their dinner cooked. Night quickly fell over the campsite, but Loki hardly noticed due to his conversation with Tony. They spoke of matters large and small and Loki found himself nearly completely relaxed.

After they had eaten Tony glanced up at the sky and grinned widely at Loki.

“What is it?” Loki asked softly, his irritation at the secrecy had mostly faded by now.

“The reason I brought you here.” Tony said simply and pointed up at the night’s sky above them.

Loki looked above them and gasped. The sky glowed above them. The stars were so bright and even more so was the aurora borealis which shone in a green which closely resembled that of his own magic.

“By the Norns… the sky is so clear.” Loki hadn’t seen such a sight in hundreds of years. The light pollution of earth wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it was on further developed planets, but it still made star gazing difficult in most places. But out here…

Loki looked at Tony who was grinning at him brightly. “How did you find this place?”

Tony waved a hand “Oh, you know asked around.”

Loki reached for his hand and whispered, “Thank you Tony.”

He went back to staring intently at the sky above, his hand still resting on Tony’s. He was so absorbed in the sky above that he forgot to remove his hand.

While Loki stared at the sky above, Tony stared at the hand resting on top of his own. They both smiled at the wondrous sight before them. Though one was staring at the sky and the other at the person sitting next to them.


End file.
